Fears
by Piplup99
Summary: Sometimes, fear never goes away. Once it disappears, it reappears in a different way. Whether it be from rape, pressure, or heartbreak, nothing changes. It's still there. AH, A bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!!! Another story!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

I stared.

My reflection stared right back at me.

I wasn't gorgeous. Who would be if they gone through what I've gone through? My hair was tousled, unable to be tamed by the brush. My eyes were sore and puffy, and there were bags under my eye. I sighed. I was too paranoid for my own good.

I opened the drawer in the bathroom and took out a little pocketknife. I tucked it in a secret pocket in my hoodie, hoping I wouldn't ever need to use it. I flinched as memories ran through my head; the pain I felt, the terrible screams coming from my mouth. I would never forget that terrible day, a year ago.

Shaking my head out of my past, I walked into the kitchen. My mom, Dr. Martinez, and I live in a small apartment. We plan to get a bigger one, but the financial issues weigh us down too much. I try to help her the best I could, though.

As I sat down in the kitchen table, Mom smiled at me and put down some scrambled eggs and some bacon. _Mmm…bacon…_I liked my lips and dug in.

As I finished, a new wave of fear and paranoia washed over me. I forgot. The only reason I got up this early was because I had to go to public school. I winced, imagining all the players and jocks there. I gripped my pocketknife for comfort. At least I could defend myself.

Mom noticed my sudden change of mood. She smiled comfortingly, her eyes soft.

"You'll be fine. As soon as we get the money, we'll transfer you to an all-girls school." I nodded, not feeling much better. I smiled nervously and got up, putting my backpack on. I walked outside and into our car. It was a camry, not big and impressive but got you where you wanted to go. I sat in the front seat as Mom started the engine and drove me off to school.

* * *

I got out of the car at gasped, seeing Liberty School for the first time. It was _huge_, with three giant buildings, one for elementary, one for middle, and one for high. As I got to an angle, I saw that there was an even bigger cafeteria in the middle of those three buildings. I gulped. A big school means a lot of guys.

All the sluts in the high school area looked at me disdainfully and turned back to talk to their slutty friends. I saw the players and jocks check me out, making me grip my pocketknife _hard._ I took a deep breath and walked through the gigantic doors.

I flinched once again, as guys surrounded me, left and right. I wanted to bring out my knife so bad, but I knew not all of them were like…Drew. I kept my hands in my pocket and walked through the halls. As I wandered around aimlessly, a girl came up to me and smiled. She had brown hair, light blue eyes that didn't seem to match her hair, and no slutty attire on. I might like this girl.

"Hi, the name's JJ. What's yours?" I blinked, startled at her direct approach. I pondered on whether I should use my voice, which I haven't used for the terrible year.

After some silence, I decided I would. "Max," I croaked. JJ blinked, surprised. I grimaced, knowing my voice was terrible. Then she smiled again, catching me off guard.

"Come on. I'll lead you to class." With that, I followed JJ through the confusing halls of Liberty High School.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully until I was going from lunch to fourth period. I was laughing with JJ about a video on Youtube. Well, I was chuckling and she was laughing. I don't even know what we're talking about. I turned around the corner and hit something so all I could see was black, black, black and all I could feel was a rock hard wall. I stepped back to reveal a guy, most likely a player, dressed in black.

I froze. _oh no…_not again…not again. Adrenaline pumped into my veins as I gripped my books hard. My heartbeat quickened and I put on my impassive shield. My eyes narrow in fear and preparation, struggling against my common sense to pull out a knife.

The guy in black smirked at me and brushed past me with a horde of sluts not far behind. His touch sent jolts running through my body and, as soon as he disappeared, I started shaking uncontrollably. JJ looked at me worriedly, trying to cheer me up. Nothing worked. I would never forget that day. It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced in my life.

I followed JJ into fourth period, feeling hollow and numb. Never again, never again will I ever get used to _men._

* * *

I walked into the classroom as JJ left for her own class. I just stood there like an idiot until the teacher called on me.

"Oh, you must be Maximum Ride. Sit in a seat." I could hear the fake enthusiasm dripping off her voice. I looked at the only available seat and stiffened. It was surrounded by boys.

I smiled but it turned out to be a grimace. I held the pocketknife in my pocket, finding a little comfort from it. I hesitantly sat down and twitched as I realized the guy on my right was the one I bumped into before. Fear filled my heart as I realized that three out of four of them were probably players and jocks. The guy to my right seemed ok, but I would never get used to men. Ever.

I twitched even more as the guy in black started to suck on a red-head's face, to his right. My eyes went dead as the flashback started.

_His terrible alcohol breath spread across my face as he forced his lips on me and sticking hi tongue in, exploring every corner possible. I tried to push him back, but he just bit my lips and continued wrapping his tongue around mine, making me choke from his alcohol-tasting breath._

I gripped the table hard, trying not to pull out my knife and kill the couple making out. It brought unshed tears to my eyes as I remembered the nightmare I lived in four six months, and the nightmare I've had for the other six. I was broken. Life wasn't worth living to me. Mom convinced me otherwise, though.

_Stay strong, you're the invincible Maximum Ride, not a weak wimp._

By the end of class, I burst out of the room, pale and sweaty. JJ met up with me, noticing how freaked out I was. Her eyes showed concern but she knew better than to ask.

By the end of school, I was so freaked. It was raining cats and dogs but it didn't matter. All that mattered was to get away from the nightmare that comes back to haunt me everyday, that makes me wake up screaming every night, that made me consider suicide an option, that made me cut. I ran...ran...and ran. Occasionally, for fifteen or twenty seconds, I would burst out sprinting as if I was running away from all my problems.

When I was far enough, I let the tears flow down my cheek.

**R&R???**

**Please?**

**I might discontinue the story then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prepare to be EMO-fied!!!**

**Ok I finally had time to update!!!**

_It was raining hard that day. It didn't help that I was just in the middle of walking home. I groaned as the water covered my eyes, preventing me from seeing. I've gotta get out of this crap load of rain! I scanned the surroundings looking for a place to wait out the rain as it pelted my jacket. Finally, I spotted a secure little alley with a little shelter in it._

_As I stepped inside and waited for the sun, I felt a feeling of dread wash over me. the hair on my neck prickled as the unease washed over me. I had a strange feeling I was being watched. I shook the thought away, bewildered and overly paranoid._

_I pondered on whether to get the crap out of the alley or to just stay there. The rain didn't exactly look welcoming. I decided I would stay._

_I soon regretted it._

_A tough, calloused hand covered my mouth, making me blink in surprise. Something cold and hard pressed against my neck, making it sting slightly. I didn't have to look down to know what it was. The blood slowly trickling down my neck was enough of a clue._

_I stood there, frozen. A hot, sticky breath pummeled at my shoulder, making me sweat. The person pulled me closer, making me flinch. In my mind, I was _get away from me!!! get away get away GETAWAYGETAWAY!!!! _I was just frozen. I couldn't do anything._

_The person's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer. He suddenly swung me over, making me face him. He was a guy, dressed in all black. He looked in his twenties. I refused to believe what's happening. I refused to believe that I have a pedophile after me. I refused to believe that I would get raped._

_Then, he pushed me against the wall and leaned in. he touched me all over my body, leaving a fiery trail at his fingertips. I struggled, but I couldn't heave him off of me. then, his lips brushed mine._

_His terrible alcohol breath spread across my face as he forced his lips on me and sticking his tongue in, exploring every corner possible. I tried to push him back, but he just bit my lips and continued wrapping his tongue around mine, making me choke from his alcohol-tasting breath. He continued touching me, kissing me, exploring me, making me hyperventilate. This can't be happening!!_

_As he tilted his head and moaned as he wrapped his tongue around mine. I felt his hands slowly creep down my waist. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. I tried once again to push him off me, but he simply continued creeping to my hips and sticking his tongue down my throat._

_As he finally did what he intended to do, I tried to scream but no sound would come out. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced in my whole life. I let out a whimper of genuine pain as he unattached himself from me and creeped off. I laid crumpled on the ground with a trail of blood going down between my legs. I was half naked, lying down on the cold, harsh cement._

_I cried. I broke down and cried. I never thought it would happen to me. But it did. Now I was most likely carrying the devil's sperm. I curled into a pathetic ball, feeling goosebumps break out on my skin. I cried so hard, it formed a cool, unwelcoming puddle around me. The world no longer seemed comforting and familiar. It was dark and desolate. It was unwelcoming, shunning those who come into it._

_As my sobs ceased to sniffles, and my tears ceased to red, puffy eyes, I brought myself together. I slowly got up, wincing as I shifted my legs. I stood up and stumbled against the wall. I had been on the ground for too long. Painfully, I put on my clothes, ignoring the call of pain. Hello? Pain speaking here. I knew that if I answered it, I would break down and rot in the cold and dark alleyway._

_With that, I stumbled off into the Ride house._

I screamed, causing the lights in my mom's room to light up. I sat up, shaking in fear and shock. It came back and haunted me everyday. It ruined my life, making me cut in the bathroom whenever possible. It made me attempt suicide, just to be saved by Mom. I shook violently and let the tears roll down my cheek.

Then, a soft and warm hand pushed me into the shoulder. The shoulder I've cried on for the last year, feeling broken and with an unbearable pain blossoming out. The shoulder that was there for me most of the time, when I felt alone and afraid in the big, dark world. Dr. Martinez's shoulder.

I cried deeply into my mom's shoulder, feeling the pain come out with the tears, leaving me hollow and broken in the end. My eyes were red and sore. My nose was a deep crimson and was stuffed up. Mom got up and left, leaving me feeling alone once again.

She was there for me. Yes, she was there for me, but only at home. At school, I'm completely alone and defenseless. I have no shoulder to cry into. I have no hand that reaches into my hair and strokes it warmly, calming me down. I have no glittering, caring eyes that is filled with understanding.

With that, I cried myself to sleep.

**How was that? What did you think? What should I improve on? Ideas are also welcome!!!**

**Please R&R because I've been having a bad day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review saying that I should bump the rating up a bit so I decided to go back and make the last chappie less...disturbing...sorry once again for the shortness!!! This one's just a filler! Sorry again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, but I do own my attempt to try and make up for the absence of a disclaimer for the last chappie.**

**Fang POV**

"_I'm home!!!" Mick the dick yelled out, his words slurred, as he slammed the door behind him. i immediately went on impassive mode. Whenever the dick is home, it always means trouble._

"_Welcome home, dear," my mother said in a hollow voice. Ever since the dick started drinking, her warm and welcoming personality crumbled and now, she's only a hollow, broken, shell; the shadow of what she used to be._

_He slumped down at the kitchen table and started to drink, spilling rum and whiskey allover the kitchen table. I little light of fury lit in me. mom _just _set the table up!!! I was smart enough not to do anything about it. I shuddered, remembering his 'punishments'._

_After he chugged down the whole bottle, he slammed his hand on the table. "Damned boss wouldn't give the money I deserve!! All that hard work wasted for nothing!!! Damn!!"_

"_Now dear," Mom replied just as hollowly. "No need to talk like that."_

"_Now _you _look down on me too?" he snarled, getting up. Mom didn't bother to back away. He raised his fist and punched Mother in the gut. I had to do something!_

"_Dad! Stop!" I yelled at him. He punched Mom one last time, making her crumple to the ground with blood trailing down her mouth, before turning to me._

"_What did you say?" He snarled at me._

"_Stop. Don't hurt her. Hurt me." I stood up tall, meeting his eye. He smirked before swinging at me, almost knocking me out. I stood strong, taking all his blows and Mom crawled into a corner, moaning and crying._

_I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I just wanted to give up and let death lull me to sleep. Instead, I bottled up my emotions, not letting a sound escape from my lips._

_Suddenly, the door barged open. Standing in front of the door were the police. We were too into the fight to hear the police pound on the door._

"_Mick Crow!!!! You are under arrest for using force to have a sexual intercourse with somebody!!!" The dick snarled and landed another punch at me. I was just dumbfounded and shocked. He actually _raped _someone?!?!?_

_The police grabbed the dick on both of his hands, making him struggle and thrash out at everyone. It took a long time, but eventually they handcuffed him and shoved him in the car. One of them whipped out a walkie talkie and shouted a few words into it. Moments later, an ambulance arrived and put Mom on a carrier. They tried to put me on too, but I just snarled, a wild and feral look bright in my eyes._

_I would never be able to trust again._

_Over the course of months, a flurry of events happened. Mom died a couple days later. I grew unresponsive. I skipped the therapy sessions. I was shipped off to the homeless shelter. Everyday, I drew deeper and deeper into myself, the only place left to hide in. it became so bad, I had to be shipped across the country. At California, I recovered enough to promise myself I would have a new life._

_Still, it wasn't enough. People still knew of my past. I was a loner before everyone knew of my dad's deeds. Then, they cheered me on, urging me to become on of them, a player. I was pressured so much at times, I thought I would explode. So, I became one of Them._

I woke up, gasping in the cold and unwelcoming sheets. Anne was still asleep, being the ignorant and haughty woman she is. I sighed. Everyday, I would wake up, shocked and sweating to the nightmare I relived every night.

I sat up for a couple more minutes, thinking deeply. I was pressured to me Them. Not me. not the person I am, the person I want to be. It gets stressing sometimes. Sighing, I plopped down on my bed, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

I wanted someone who could actually understand me.

**R&R? Ideas are welcome!!! Please? Or else M-Geek will shred you with a chainsaw .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh...brain-dead here. I actually made an effort to make this long. You'd better enjoy it or -please stand for violence and unnecessary language- and I'll discontinue the story :-(**

**Disclaimer: I don't pwn--I mean own MR**

"Max!! get up! You're gonna be late for school!" I simply buried myself deeper into the blankets. I hated upsetting her, but there was no way I would go to the dreaded place.

"Max, I managed to make some chocolate cookies!!" Immediately, my head shot up. I was still uneasy. Even the gooey FORCE of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES (cue dramatic music) isn't enough to make me forget about my past. I shook my head, getting the stupid thoughts out of my head. There was no chance I would get raped again. Besides, I had my pocketknife.

Feeling a little less queasy, I nodded my head at Mother. She walked out as I made my way to the closet, looking for clothes to wear. _Nothing exposing or slutty, comfortable, and not stiff with whatever to drag me down if there's a fight…_I sighed as I put on my jeans and randomly grabbed a hoodie. I was far too paranoid.

I walked into the bathroom and tried to rub the sleep gunk out of my eyes. Sure, I didn't want to look _too _attractive, but I still didn't want to look like a total lowlife. After making sure I looked _average _and not _slutty, _I went on to brush my teeth and wash my face.

After I was squeaky clean (or as squeaky clean as I could get) I walked down the stairs to meet the gooey FORCE of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. My eyes got an almost-possessed look and I drooled. Dr. Martinez looked up from her work and stared at me in amusement. What? Am I seriously _that _funny?

"Go on. It's all yours." With that, I practically lunged at the kitchen table while Mom burst out laughing at me. I vacuumed up the cookies so fast, I didn't have the chance to feel full. Mother was still laughing while I had half a cookie stuck out of my mouth.

"Come on Max. you don't want to have a heart attack while at school." Mom's voice was humorous, but those words stopped me cold. I _hated _school. I wanted to _bomb _it. I wanted to wipe schools from the face of this universe.

I sighed, my parade being rained on. Mom noticed and guiltily put a hand over her mouth. I glumly grabbed my backpack and walked into the car, not bothering that Mother didn't have the keys yet.

With an awkward silence hovering over us, we drove off to the hell-hole.

As I got out of the car, I saw JJ wave at me, smiling. I smiled back and ran up to her. We laughed at the other girls who thought they were so cool—which they are. Constipated Overrated Old Lesbians—as they scowled back at us. My laugh still wasn't the best, but it was improving.

As I sat down in first period (which I have with JJ) I sighed. Life is a bitch. I know that. Every time you open up and relax for the slightest moments, life finds a way to torment you, torture you. You become guarded, not opening up to anyone and living in a constant state of paranoia. Stress overwhelms you. Others try to cheer you up, wanting to break down your shields and break you again. I like JJ, but I only think of her as an acquaintance. For all I know, she could just be one of _them._

Life isn't sunshine and love. Life is _hate. _The sunshine is only a mirage. You can't trust anyone. I love my mom. I really do, but I can't trust her and be around her without being paranoid. there's no escape from life. Except suicide. Right now, suicide seemed so tempting right now, but Common Sense (although he died and had a funeral, part of him lives in everyone) told me not to. I seriously wonder why I shouldn't.

"Max, what is the square root of two?" I snapped out of the emo corner and looked up to see my math teacher, Mr. Williams, stare at me disapprovingly. I gulped, wandering whether I should use my voice. Well, there's a lot worse things in life than answering a question.

"One point four one four." The whole class blinked in surprise as they heard my voice. It was better than yesterday, although not by much. Ol' Willy looked at me disapprovingly before he turned back to torture another student.

I seriously hope I don't have to use the pocketknife.

* * *

I burst out of the school with relief. Nothing extremely bad happened today and I managed to avoid all the players in the school. Or so I thought.

As I was walking down the path I always take back home (which isn't saying a lot since I've been going to Liberty for only two days) the hair on the back of my neck prickled. Apparently, my STALKER SENSES were tingling. I swung around just to see some shadows disappear into a random bush by the side.

You know what's weird? Every time someone's stalking someone, there's always a random hiding place that appears outta nowhere. It's creepy sometimes.

Narrowing my eyes as adrenaline pumped into my veins, I gripped my knife. I was scared, but I couldn't let them know. To admit weaknesses was a fatal act.

Suddenly, the bushes exploded outwards and ten hulking shapes tackled me. I staggered back, but otherwise stayed on my feet. A shadow slowed down to reveal a boy dressed in black, black, black. My heart quickened and fear leaked into my eyes as I realized it was the boy from before. He was smirking, but it seemed forced. I momentarily lost my guard as I puzzled over his forced smirk.

That was not a really good idea.

The boys fist swung up, knocking my chin up in an uppercut. It hurt, but I could tell that he softened the blow. The others? Not so much…

They landed blows all over me and I couldn't dodge them all. One hit me hard in the stomach with an _oof! _making blood spurt out of my mouth. I fell over as I stared at the blood in shock. I landed on the ground with a _whumpf _and scrambled away from the guy who hit me, just to hit a solid brick wall. Slowly, I turned around, facing the black haired boy. He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me up to meet his eye.

"So, what have you got to say for yourself, you whore?" I froze as the memories flooded my brain. They flashed by so fast, I couldn't make out what was what. His alcoholic breath, his drunken, dead eyes, the blood that poured down my arm as I sank the knife deeper into my skin, lying on my bed with defeat. I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore!!!

I pulled my knife out of my pocket and brought it down. _Hard. _The boy dressed in black let go of me, staggering back. I tried to run, but I was trapped by the others. They held me, their faces grim. I closed my eyes.

I had done it. I had skewered someone. Now, I was going to get it. I was going to die a painful death. As a few seconds passed without a terrible pain, I cracked my eyes open a bit. What I saw surprised me.

The boy was staring at the gash with glossy eyes. His face was blank, as if I another world. Then, he started shaking. I widened my eyes as the goons that held me muttered with each other. Then, to my surprise once again, he ran off, leaving me alone with my captors. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. With that, they ran after the boy dressed in black.

As they let me go, I sunk down to the ground, confused. What happened?

**Gonna be fax later on...I'm still mad for no apparent reason...**

**:-(**

**Please, I am tired of typing the totem pole so please, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I must be stupid._

_I must be ugly._

_I must be bad._

_Why else would God give me this life?_

Thoughts swirled across my head as my legs burned and my arms pumped. The inch deep gash flashed as I sprinted away from the knife. It filled me with dread as my eyes grew hollow and I sped through the streets. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I was scared.

I was scared.I was scared that Mick would break out of prison.

I was scared that he would track us down, hatred vibrating off him.

I was scared that he would hold the knife high up in the air, his eyes burnt with hatred, greed, and darkness.

I was scared that he would plunge it down.I was scared that the life would fade away in my eyes.

I closed my eyes, dread churning in my stomach. It was stupid. I hated my life, yet I didn't want to leave it. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

Everyday, I felt this kind of restlessness. I was searching for something, but I don't know what. I clenched my fists in frustration. Why the hell was I doing this?! Ugh!

I slowed down at Anne's house and punched the hard brick wall in frustration. It reverberated up my arms, making me clench my teeth. I pulled back, still frustrated and confused and afraid. After repairing my impassive mask, I sighed and braced myself to open the door.

Anne was sitting on the couch, watching Oprah. One hand was flicking at the remote and the other was pulling a potato chip from the bag. Junk food was piled all around her. So was her papers for her job. It was stupid. She was just a slutty couch potato, yet she's one of the most powerful dictat—lawyer there is. Apparently, karma does not apply to my life.

"Go do your homework." Anne's voice was monotone and slurred from eating too much. She didn't bother to look at me as I walked upstairs and into my room. As my arms flexed, I winced. The cut that girl gave me was nothing compared to what Mick gave me, yet it still hurt. My eyes flashed anger and hatred as I thought of the terrible 'discipline' he would give.

As I poured out the contents of my backpack, I sighed. Why did I even attack that girl? I was being a hypocrite in every way. She was just an innocent bystander that deserved no part in my life. God, I was such an idiot!!!

My thoughts wandered to the girl. She wasn't gorgeous, but I could tell from the way she moved that she was not one to be messed with. She always looks around her, as if someone would come and attack her at any moment. Her voice was cracked and screechy, as if she hadn't used it for years. In ways she was just like me.

I sighed again. I wanted to know her better. She was mysterious; closed off. Maybe she would forgive me. She was just beautiful in her own way.

Ugh, I needed to stop wishing for a better life, one without Anne or Mick. So positive, aren't I?

Still, that girl…

I shook my head clear of my jumbled thoughts. No matter how hard I tried, my mind always seemed to wander to her. Her beautiful brown eyes, her strong, curved body, the fear that flashed in her eyes as I held her , guilt swallowed me. I had caused her to be afraid. There was a reason she had brought a pocket knife to school. Not every bozo would bring one to school. She must've had something happen to her before. _Just like me._

I spent the rest of the night thinking about her and getting distracted from my homework. Suddenly, life didn't seem so harsh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally.**

"Hey," a masculine voice sounded from behind me. I twirled around, my hand already reaching for the bloodstained pocketknife hidden in my pocket.

Standing behind me was the boy that sat next to me in fourth period. I stepped back and put on the most menacing glare I could manage in my state of freaking out.

He motioned his hands in a calm down gesture, but it did nothing as I wound my fingers on the cold steel of the bloody knife.

"It's okay," he said. "I won't do anything to you." As if to prove it he lifted his hands as a sign of peace. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious. I wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. I kept a firm grip on the knife in my pocket.

He sighed, obviously not knowing what to do. "Okay then… my name's Iggy. I don't suppose you'll tell me your name since you're the welcoming person you are." Why was he telling me all this?! I tensed, preparing for a surprise attack.

I scanned his appearance, taking in his looks. He had strawberry-blonde hair which was spiked at the tips. His pale skin and tall height contrasted with his black hoodie, which had an intricate design of wings on them. On his left ear, he had a golden ring dangling loosely from it. All in all, he looked like the everyday ninth grader.

Looks can be deceiving.

I edged away from his, slightly pulling out the pocketknife. It flashed in the bright light of the sun, and definitely caught the stalker's attention. He backed off warily, eyeing the knife.

"So… I guess I'll be going now." With that, he turned around and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving me breathing heavily, leaning against the brick wall.

Great. Two stalkers in a day. What a lucky streak.

I stared off into the sky as I continued to walk home. Soon, my mind wandered back to that mysterious dark-eyed boy. How he held me up against the wall, his body pressing against mine. His hot breath tickling my neck. The half-hearted way he attacked me. all the emotions swimming through his eyes has he shook and let me go. It was just hypnotizing.

And what really shocked me is how I wanted _more. _More of that feeling, close to his body. More of his eyes staring into mine. I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me, which made me barf.

I couldn't believe it. I would _not _fall in love with that man-whore. I would _never, ever fall in love with that man-whore._

I would not.

Never.

Right?]

**I'm too tired to do much more...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And now with another Fears update!**

"Max! Come on! You're already late for school!"

I groaned. "I don't want to go to school. I don't feel so good."

The truth is, I actually _did_ feel sick. I was too miserable to be happy that I don't have to go to Stalker Central today.

"Honey, stop pretending to be sick! That never works."

I moaned and flipped the pillow over to the cool side. "I really don't feel that good…"

There was a sigh from downstairs and footsteps headed towards the door to my room. There was a creak as the door opened and suddenly I felt a warm hand on my forehead.

"Go away, I want to sleep in."

"Honey, you're burning up!" Dr. Martinez exclaimed worriedly.

I moaned, unable to answer her. Mom got up and walked away, and came back a few seconds later with an ice pack.

"Here, keep this on your forehead. I gotta go, hon. Don't move around so much. The trash can's right here if you need to throw up and I made some chocolate chip cookies for you down in the kitchen."

With that, she leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Bye, Max!"

I just rolled over, feeling like my whole body was on fire.

Hours ticked by as I rolled around the bed, moaning and coughing hoarsely. I didn't even feel like eating the cookies left out in the open. At one point, I did throw up, but it was over quickly and nothing spilled over the trash can. I was too pathetically sick to even worry about stalkers.

I managed to fall asleep a few hours later, but it was a restless sleep. I could almost feel the bags under my eyes growing and growing and growing. At one point, I thought I heard the door downstairs unlock, but it was most likely from my imagination. I heard footsteps heading towards me, but I could care less. I was in a half-unconscious state, unable to tell reality from hallucinations. Finally, the footsteps faded and I was left alone in a silent room.

* * *

"Max?" a familiar voice called out.

"Mm?" I mumbled, unable to think straight.

"Are you okay, dear? Your fever's looking worse."

I mumbled something incomprehensible, unable to make out who was calling me. Faces swirled around my head, yet they were blurry, indistinguishable. All I heard was one masculine voice calling my name from far away.

"Max…" It was a quiet statement from far away.

"Max?" The second one seemed closer, as if the source was walking up to me.

"Max?!"

"Max!"

"MAX!"

I was jolted awake, seeing Mom's worried face. I moaned. "Where am I?"

"Oh, honey, your in bed. The fever's gotten worse. Here, drink this."

Dr. Martinez held some pills in one hand and a cup of water in another. I took the pills, then downed it with a huge gulp of water. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Mom."

"Max, you need to rest. You're in no shape to go to school tomorrow or the day after that."

"Okay," I slurred drowsily. With that, my head hit the pillow and I was almost instantly asleep.

Even in my dreams, I heard the voice calling me, making my head spin every time I heard it.

"Max!"

**Oooh, the suspense! I CAN'T TAKE IT.**

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! (I'm trying to type correctly without looking. It's hell.)**

**I just rewrote this chapter since it was a bit fast. I'll write a new chapter soon, but I felt this was more important first. Anyways, the pace is slowed down. Thanks to Midge 1012 for pointing that out.**

**Bunny: CWIN-FWEAKING-NAMON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Dun dun dun DUN!**

**Bunny: Dwun dwun dwun DWUN!**

**Me: …don't bring that topic up again…**

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO POST THIS SO THE FREAKING LAWSUIT DUDES CAN TELL? THIS IS FANFICTION! THE DAY I'D OWN MAXIMUM RIDE IS WHEN I DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Taking a deep breath, my hands shook as I walked towards the two huge gates of Liberty High. The fever had lasted four days and made me experience a whole new level of boredom. Of course a little boredom was nice since I'm too paranoid to be bored.

What troubled me, though, was that voice calling desperately to me. It sounded familiar, even though it was a male's husky voice. It had… soothed… me, which scared me. I don't plan on accepting boys anytime near the future, yet I had _wanted _to hear that voice again. Gripping the pocketknife nervously, I sighed and stepped up towards the gate.

The day had passed rather uneventfully, thank God. I was sitting in fourth period, feeling the cold touch of paranoia as several guys sat around me. I couldn't help but feel terrified when one of the… _men_… that attacked me savagely earlier in the week purposely sat next to me. It was the one I had mauled with my knife. I winced guiltily. Just because I had a grudge against the opposite sex didn't mean that he deserved to get skewered.

"Hello," a husky voice greeted, making me jump and then sink down into my seat. Fortunately, no one had noticed. I fearfully turned my head around to face the guy I had skewered. Gritting my teeth, I unconsciously began to reach for my pocket where my pocketknife was held.

His dark obsidian eyes bore into me, making me sink down into my seat even farther. A flash of guilt passed through his eyes as he leaned back. I hadn't even realized our faces were so close to each others. So… close…

"Hey, I'm sorry about four days ago," he whispered huskily, staring at me. "I'm Fang. Who are you?"

I sent him the hardest glare I could muster before looking away, ignoring him. A burst of rage swept me over. I don't care if he's an angel sent from God, I'm not going to socialize with the pathetic male race.

The rest of the day sped by as I continued to seethe. Savagely bursting out of the gates, not bothering to avoid the sluts and jocks, I stomped away, earning a few smirks and curious stares. There was no way in hell that I was going to forgive that bastard! I don't care if I'm just being prideful and stubborn.

"Had a rough day?" a smooth, curious voice asked. I jumped, tripping over… erm, nothing… and landed flat on my ass. Glaring at the boy who spoke, I edged away, unwilling to come closer.

The boy sighed. "I'm guessing you don't remember who I am. I'm Iggy from four days ago. Seriously, what is it with you and the male population?"

I quickly looked away, my frustration draining away. Finding the courage to speak, I cautiously opened my mouth.

"What are you talking about."

It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Iggy sent out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, it speaks! Don't try to deny it. I see how you act, avoiding anyone that looks somewhat like a guy and sending glares to poor Fang over there."

I tensed. "His name's Fang…?"

Iggy smirked. "Yeah. We're pretty close friends. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for how he acted four days ago, although he already apologized and you shot him down. He isn't the jerk he pretends to be. Try to understand. He had a hard life." Iggy smiled ruefully.

I snorted. "Yeah right. He doesn't know the meaning of hard."

Iggy shot me a look. "Think before you speak."

I rolled my eyes, my stiff shoulders slowly relaxing. I shot him a curious glance, my wariness of the boy fading. "What's so special about Tall, Dark, and Repulsing?"

Iggy sighed. "He probably won't be happy with me for telling you this, but I feel you deserve to know. His dad was arrested for… inhumane… acts and his mother had died shortly after. He lived in an orphanage before he got sick of it."

I unconsciously flinched at the word inhumane. I snorted at his sob story, knowing fully well my sob story was ten times better/worse.

"What about you?" the strawberry blonde boy asked.

I flinched, my face shutting down. Carefully hiding behind my mask that took years to perfect, I stared at him.

"Why would you want to know?"

Iggy scowled. "I told you about Fang, now tell me about yourself. Besides, I want to know your source of paranoia."

I sighed before sending him the darkest look I could muster. "If you tell that ass any word of this… I will personally kill you."

Of course, I was dead serious.

I sighed, my eyes glazing over as the past came back to me. "I was thirteen. Young, foolish, pretty, a guy's dream girl. In fact, I was too pretty. I was in an alley. Then, I saw _him. _He smelled like shit. He belonged in hell. After he did what he came for, I was left there, shivering and carrying the devil's spawn."

Iggy stood silent, listening to the tomboy's reluctant explanation. Without a word, he heaved himself up, leaving a remorseful and distant Max kneeling on the delicate grass. As he walked away, the blind boy suddenly stopped before calling over his shoulder.

"Fang's life was ruined by rape too, you know."

With that, he simply left.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY CRAP! I JUST UPDATED! HELL MUST'VE FROZE OVER!**

**-cough- Anyways, I've decided to follow a schedule. You see, the reason I haven't updated in months was because I was starting other stories, as stupid as it sounds. I plan on updating both Fears and Avenge my Angel once a week (hopefully) and working on my other stories the rest of the time. Sorry, it's not Maximum Ride. My addiction has moved on to manga.**

******Another thing worthing of notice is that BUNNY WON THE FRICKIN POLL BY A LANDSLIDE! WOOO! -cough- That's not really new, but I felt like saying that again. After a long discussion with Bunny (more like me running around screaming and Bunny cackling with a chainsaw) we've (Bunny) decided to keep the poll up to boost our (Bunny's) pride.**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own MR**

Have you ever hated someone with every piece of your soul, just to find out they're suffering as much as you were? It's so hard. Every time I walk past him in the halls, I can't bring myself to hate him. I stay my distance, yet I feel so comfortable around him. It's distressing to me that I can't bring myself to hate one of those disgusting and gruesome… _men…_

What's worse/better is Iggy. That blind goth nut constantly 'accidentally' bumps into me at the halls before helping me pick up my stuff. He teases me, annoys me, gets the crap beaten out of him by me, and talks to me each and every chance he gets. As irritating as it is, I find it more to my concern that I actually feel _relaxed _around him. Relaxed! With a pretty boy! I really need to have my sanity checked.

Lunch wasn't bad, at least. By ignoring my locker and running straight for lunch, I'm almost always the first person there. That way, I can avoid all the man whores in this god damned school. I would then sit at the same table each time, waiting for JJ to come by. Very fortunately for me, my… unruly looks repel the man whores very effectively. Fortunately JJ doesn't seem to mind.

For a traumatized girl with androphobia who's stuck in the most skanky school ever, things were actually not that bad. Now if I could just get Iggy to stop kissing the very ground that I walk and eradicate that emo goth, my life would be perfect… sort of…

Today, the cafeteria was serving chocolate chip cookies. With the gooey FORCE of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES by my side, this day was juuuust peeerfect… well, as perfect as my life can be…

Even though my life was getting better, old habits live on. I spend most of my time avoiding the males as much as possible, reflexively reaching for my pocket knife upon close contact. My paranoia's still there, but, much to my horror, it's been waning ever since my life took a turn for the better. While that's pretty high on my shit list, there's one person that soars high above that. Fang.

As I said before, this awkwardness is making my life hell. Every time Fang comes into view, I would subconsciously run my finger on the edge of my pocket knife, before I either a) get a cut, b) spiral down into an abyss of guilt and anger, or c) all of above. It only makes it worse that Iggy is a close friend of his and is currently walking straight up to the ass and… talking…

Dammit. I hate my life.

**Fang POV**

It was the average day for me. In other words, I go off in my la-di-da way, remaining closed and impassive to my 'friends' before seeing that girl Max in the halls. Spiraling down into an emotion hell, I begin feeling guilt, loneliness, anger, and… affection? before I get my ass off the emo corner. Yesss, it was an average day.

Until Iggy approached me in lunch.

While I was quietly eating my food, ignoring everyone around me (except for a certain brunette who's been causing me hell lately) a hand suddenly slammed down beside me. Surprise, surprise! It was Iggy. The strawberry blonde then took a seat next to me, eating just as quietly as I was.

"So," Iggy finally spoke up. "Max, right?"

I grunted in response.

"I'll have you know she's finding it very hard to hate you now," the strawberry blonde said casually, picking at his teeth before flicking whatever miscellaneous piece of food that was stuck between his teeth.

I scowled. "Yeah right," I muttered bitterly. "Like she would ever forgive me."

The blind teen rolled his eyes. "Let me clarify it for you. She didn't forgive you. She just has trouble not forgiving you after I told her your secret."

I grunted in response. "That's nice and wonderful but – wait, WHAT?" I suddenly shouted out after choking on my food. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Iggy raised his hands as a sign of peace. "Relax, Fang," he reassured. "I only told her your life was ruined because of rape. She's been through a similar experience, so she finds it very hard to stay angry at someone who's in the same pain that she's going through. It's also why she's always paranoid, sickly, and carries a pocketknife everywhere."

I blinked, my eyes widening in shock before my impassive mask slipped back on. On the outside, I was completely indifferent. On the inside, my brain could only process one thought.

_Her life was ruined by rape too?_

Seeing no response from me, Iggy continued.

"Because of that, she hates each and every one of the male population. She tries to hide it, but even I can tell she's guilty about what happened with you." A lecherous grin suddenly crept its way onto Iggy's face. "Romantic, isn't it? It's so cliché that it makes me feel like we're in a badly written fanfiction or something." His grin deepened. "Oh, can you also get me a picture of her in a bikini?"

I scowled in response before sighing. "Jokes aside, I've been trying to find a chance to apologize to her," I admitted reluctantly. "It's easier said than done. She avoids me like the plague. Once, I visited her at her house, but she was sick. I haven't gotten one chance to say a simple apology."

Iggy suddenly gave an exaggerated gasp. "Holy shit!" he cried comically. "Fang's actually falling in love! Did hell freeze over?"

I scowled once again before hitting him on the shoulder, sending him the Fang Death Glare ™. Iggy simply chuckled before straightening himself.

"But seriously, just apologize already, even if she's avoiding you," Iggy advised solemnly. "Then you can get this shit over with."

I sighed. "Easier said than done," I muttered under my breath.

Despite being a complete pervert/idiot at times, you've gotta admit, Iggy gives good advice when he's serious. As crappy as his suggestion sounded, I knew there was no avoiding it. And so, my mind was set on one thing.

Apologize to Max.

**Review? Sorry, I'm too lazy to make the chapters longer. My other stories are long enough. My record chapter was over 7500 words long :3 TEE HEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates! School has been hell again! Anyways, some hilarious FAX in this chapter right here! Oh and look at chapter nine. I posted a chapter in the place of the author's note.**

**Disclaimer****: No I do not.**

**3rd Person**

He slinked along the cold, grey hallway, every step cautious and full of precaution. Hearing a slight whirring sound from beside him, he smirked before the camera scanning the immediate area fell down with a dull crack. That slight sound stirred the inhabitants of the dank hell hole, causing each one of their narrowed pupils to focus on him.

He paid them no heed. He had no business with any of them and could care less about them. However, there was one that he held his interest in, and he wasn't going to give up after he made it so far. He continued to creep along, just to stop as he faced a plain door without a doorknob. He suddenly barged in, and, before the man inside could react, he slammed his fist into the back of the man's head, causing him to crumple onto the ground.

Dragging the body away behind an inconspicuous desk, he turned to face the numerous screens that dotted the wall, each one of them showing an image except for one that only buzzed emptily. Giving a wicked smile, he crept over to the computer attached to the screens before pulling out a peculiar device, attaching it onto the computer. There was a short buzz before the screens fell blank.

"It'z your tuhn," he snapped at the figure behind him. The said figure contorted and stretched before becoming the exact image of the man who was knocked out. Giving a mechanical whirr, it awkwardly made its way towards the seat where the man once sat in before sitting down and fiddling pointlessly with the computer.

He quickly made his way out of the small room before dashing stealthily across the halls, avoiding all the men running straight for the room where he once was. Making his way forward, he stopped suddenly as he turned to face chocolate brown eyes hiding behind the steel bars.

Taking out another peculiar device, he attached it to two of the bars. Watching silently as it gave a dull clank, he observed as the bars were stretched apart and created a hole large enough for a man to fit through.

"Ello, Mick," he said nasally before sneering unpleasantly. "Vhere's zhe money you owe me?"

The man suddenly sneered along with him, before pulling out a wad of money. "Right here, Ter Bortch." The man began to step out of the hole before the first man stopped him.

"No, no," he chided tauntingly. "You'z not supposed to ztep out."

When the police arrived at the prison cell, all that was left behind were a litter of broken bars and a huge hole in the wall of the prison.

**Max POV**

"Hello," a rather husky voice murmured from behind me. I shot around, my eyes widening to see emo boy standing before me. Great. We were all alone in front of a building so no one will save me once he rapes me.

"What do you want," I demanded angrily, my hand beginning to reach for my pocketknife. Fang's hand suddenly shot out and caught mine in his, sending an electric shock up my arm.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "You won't need to pull out your pocketknife."

Warily, I let my hand rest at my side, my eyes boring into his.

Bashfully (ONCE-IN-A-LIFE-TIME OPPORTUNITY RIGHT THERE!) he turned to look away as he held out a bag.

…

Eh?

"What's this?" I managed lamely.

"It's a bag of sweets. For that day," he said coolly. I stared at him blankly as the events processed through my brain. Max's brain, processing: 1%... 13%... 25%...

"Uh, is this some kind of conspiracy to poison me with potassium cyanide?" I asked warily, my eyes locked on the bag. A short snort and a barely muffled chuckle met my ears, causing me to jerk my head up and glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. "Stop laughing!"

"T-that's impossible," he gasped out between his barely contained snickers. My cheeks flamed furiously, both from anger and embarrassment.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice rising with every word. "You go and attack me in the middle of the street before giving me a bag of sweets and laughing at me! Make up your mind you bipolar freak!"

With that he burst out in a full blown laugh! Damn that bastard! I don't care if his laugh sounds wonderful in my ears! He is going to _die _for laughing at Maximum Ride!

Stomping up to him, I snatched his ear and jerked it without hesitation. He instantly stopped laughing and winced in pain. The contact with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome didn't even register in my mind as I was far too mad and embarrassed to care.

"Are you done laughing now?" I growled out, causing him to cough.

"Y-yes," he stammered nervously. That's right. Be afraid. Satisfied with his answer, I released my grip on his ear and stomped off.

I didn't notice the bag of sweets I held in my hands until I reached home.

**ROFLMAO!**

**At PE, one of the students dared this guy in my grade to pull up his basketball shorts up above his waist and keep it there the whole day. So he did. However, this other girl that I, unfortunately, am very familiar with, tripped on her shoes.**

**Right behind the dude with his pants pulled up high.**

**Flailing out, the girl grabbed the boy's pants and yanked it down.**

**:3**

**My day was made that moment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got another angry review telling me to update. I actually listened for two reasons.**

**1. It makes me guilty.**

**2. It's 6th Graders for a Week**

**Subby and I decided to start this 'holiday' in order for us to be immature again, to have fun and forget our homework.**

**From October 27 - November 3**

**Feel free to celebrate as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Snickers bars or Maximum Ride.**

**Bunny: I DWO!**

**Me: Haha, no.**

"Max! It's time for dinner! Max! Max? MAX!"

"Huh?" I replied dumbly, suddenly jolted out of my daze. My gaze turned onto the bag of candy lying beside me on the bed.

"Max! We have chocolate chip cookies for dinner! Do you want any?"

My mind drifted onto the delicious, favorable taste of the candy that once resided inside that bag.

"No, mom," I murmured absentmindedly. "I already have something to eat."

There was a startled silence before a happy chuckle was emitted from the kitchen.

"Alright, dear. Go right ahead."

Yes. Ladies and gentlemen, today we have experienced an event that will go down in history. Maximum Ride has just resisted the GOOEY FORCE of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! ™ © (Dwun dwun DWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!) Rolling over, I punched the pillow angrily before sighing halfheartedly. Just what was up with me?

My hand suddenly clenched as my face darkened. That's it. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of being stuck in these problems. I needed to go out. _Now._

"Mom, I'm going out!" I shouted angrily before I snatched a hoodie from the closet and halfheartedly draped it over myself. I threw open the window and jumped out onto a tree before carefully crawling myself down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I took a deep breath. I was free now. I could do whatever I wanted. There was no one here but me and the wind blowing wonderfully against my face. This just felt so—so—free… I wonder, is this what flying felt like? I've always wanted to become a hawk, soaring high above my problems, free from any burden. My lips turned up into a smile. I need to do this more.

Suddenly, a wave of anxiety washed over me. Was I really ready for this? Did I really want to wander alone? This town wasn't exactly the safest of neighborhoods. Did I really want to risk… rape?

Suddenly, my hands began to shake. I longed for the soothing touch of the pocketknife in my pocket. I longed for the deep, hearty scent of chocolate cookies. I longed for the candy that

Fang had given me. I don't care if he was a boy. It just tasted so damn good! Stuffing my hands nervously inside my hoodie pockets, I was startled as something brushed against my fingers.

It was a note. A note from Fang. Immediately, I scowled. Was he _trying _to ruin my life by mocking me? I sighed before I unfolded the note delicately, my eyes zooming over the messy handwriting that was undoubtedly his.

_Dear Max,_

_ Did you like the snacks? It was kinda hard getting them because I'm 'emo' as you call it. Just wanna apologize for the… event… a couple days ago. Nice talking to you… sort of…_

_Fang._

_PS Your chest sticks out when you're angry. Be angry more._

…

That.

Perverted.

Bastard.

He is going to die.

Angrily crumpling the paper and stuffing it inside my hoodie pocket, I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. That bastard would dare mock me? I'll show him exactly who Maximum Ride was! Unfortunately, I didn't bother to wonder how Fang had gotten it in my pocket this was dated after our little… episode…

"Yo," a husky voice suddenly sounded from behind me. Out of reflex, I snapped into my hoodie pocket, gripping the object, before snapping it back out and threatening to stab the offender with a…

…Snickers bar.

And so, my offender snickers.

…why does life mock me so?

"Calm down," the voice said again. I flinched at the smooth, melodic voice. There was only one person that could have that effect on me.

"Emo boy!" I shouted angrily, whirling around and slapping him straight on the face. Unfortunately, I underestimated his reflexes and found my wrist gripped by is iron strong grip.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said lowly, his obsidian eyes unreadable.

I growled before slowly letting my hand fall to the side.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked warily. He shook his head.

"Just worried," he responded coolly. I blinked. Was he worried about me? "That you started PMSing your house apart," he continued, crushing my positive feelings and replacing it with negative ones.

"_What did you say?_" I snarled in a low, dangerous tone. He blinked before smirking.

"You started PMSing your house apart," he repeated.

I lunged at him with an iron fist, just to get it caught in his hand. Ugh, that infuriating little pest! However, a red blush appeared on my cheeks as he entwined his fingers with mine. Wha…? In my stupor, I was suddenly yanked along with him.

"W-where are you taking me?" I demanded with a stutter. I hate how weak I sound right now.

He suddenly stopped before turning his obsidian gaze on mine.

"Trust me," he responded suddenly before continuing to drag me along. I gave an irritated growl before I followed after him with much reluctance.

Great. I was being dragged by one of those filthy men and who knows where he's taking me?

As I continued my angry train of thoughts, I suddenly bumped into a rock hard back. Falling back dazedly, I glared at Emo boy in front of me, leading my angry train of thoughts down a different path.

"Excuse me, would you mind _not _stopping randomly and making me lose a few dozen brain cells—," I started heatedly before he cut me off.

"We're here," he murmured.

"And would you mind telling me exactly _where-,_" I suddenly cut myself off, widening my eyes.

"…Woah."

**R&R peepz and I'll update again!**

**FAHAHETDjadtjhsdfaD!**

**BE IMMATURE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This has got to be my best chapter yet. If it isn't I will cry.**

**Disclaimer****: IdonownMr**

"…ister, mister on the radio, stereo, the way you…"

"…is! Entertainment! Lies! Are! Enter…"

"…son los pajaritos que vi mos lucir…"

"…shimi wo yasashi…"

"…just ninety-nine cents~! Buy two and get the third for…"

The number voices dancing all around me befuddled me. What is this? Why's everyone so happy, so carefree when the world is nothing but sadness? The melodious voices, the quick tongued phrases, the children's' laughter, and the wide variety of—of—everything! stunned me. From as far as the eye could look, people of different races sang all kinds of songs as salesmen sold an immense variety of items to the blissful children. Just where am I?

"This is the town square," Fang said from beside me, as if reading my thoughts. Grr. "These are street singers," he explained, motioning towards the masses of people playing their instruments and singing joyously. "This place is a favorite of children. Thought you'd like to come here."

I could only blink in surprise before the thought suddenly hit me. I was out in public. I was open and vulnerable for hurt. Almost instantaneously, I began shivering, unaware as my hand crushed Fang's.

Suddenly, something flicked against my forehead. I quickly turned around to glare at Fang uneasily, his eyes as opaque as ever.

"Idiot," he said. "No one's going to hurt you, not with me beside you."

I blinked. Oh yeah, Fang had a reputation. Thank God he didn't mean anything intimate from that. I cautiously relaxed my grip on his hand before the thought hit me. Reflexively, I snatched my hand away.

"Pervert!" I growled angrily as he chuckled, burying his head into his hands. I scowled, annoyed.

"Why are you stalking me like that? Don't you have a life to get lost to, Emo Boy?" I inquired snappily, genuine annoyance showing in my voice. Something flickered in his eyes before they returned into their dull, indifferent appearance. I blinked. Was it…?

"Fang," he suddenly said.

"What?" I responded smartly.

"Fang," he repeated, slight determination arousing in his smooth voice. "Call me Fang, not Emo Boy."

I scowled teasingly. "Why should I?"

He gave me a 'duh!' look. "I have blackmail," he said pointedly, smirking as he crushed his hand in mine. I turned red.

"S-shut up or else I'll skin you alive, Em—,"

"Fang," he chided in a singsong voice. I gritted my teeth angrily before snatching my hand away from his.

"F-f-fine… F-F-F…. Ffffffff… F-F-Fa… Faaa….. Faaa-nnng…"

A light smile rode on his lips. "Good girl," he said tauntingly before dragging me away, leaving me shouting in protest.

**Fang POV**

Thank God.

I got her to say my name for once!

_This is CNN news and today we come to you with breaking news that will go down in history! Maximum Ride, the Maximum Ride, has finally called Fang Crow by his real name! Dwun, dwun, DWUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_

Okay, maybe not that historic, but to me, it could probably be the biggest accomplishment of my life. Cheesy, yes? Cliché, yes? Insincere, no.

As I dragged her past a podium which a violin player stood upon, my eyes suddenly darkened. A yard or two in front of the violin player stood a fountain, spouting proud and tall. The fountain in the very center of the town. The fountain which gained a record as the highest in existence. The fountain where my last memory of sane Dad resided.

_Dad! Dad! Can you jump into the water?_

_Sorry, Fang. I can't._

_Why not?_

_Now, your dad is a very tired man. I'm far too old for this._

…_you're mean…_

My grip on Max's hand tightened as she shot me a furious look. I ignored her and continued to relish the feel of her skin against mine. There was no way in hell I was going to leave Max to that life, the life of fear, paranoia, and hatred, the life that wasn't even a life. There was no way I would leave Max to her fears. Even if she never realizes it, I'll be right beside her as long as I live…

…helping her rid herself of her Fears.

"Are you going to stop crushing my hand now?" she hissed, irritated. I smirked before I yanked her into me, winding my other arm around her waist.

"Why?" I asked in the lowest, most seductive tone I could manage. She blushed furiously, whether from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. "Don't you want to be with me, _Max?_"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!" she screeched angrily, hitting me on the arm. I winced and she instantly blanched.

"…Is that the arm that I…"

"Yes," I responded nonchalantly, lightly fingering the scar which Max's pocketknife had left. "But forget about that. Is there anything you want to do here?"

She gave me a slightly worried glance before her expression turned thoughtful. A light pink shaded her cheeks as she turned away, glaring angrily at me.

I blinked, stupefied before it clicked.

"Are you… embarrassed?" I prodded cautiously.

"Why would I be," she snapped back. "Besides, only kids do stuff like this."

Is that the only reason why? I rolled my eyes. "No one's watching, you know," I replied before I was yanked off by the arm with an _oof! _

"I want chocolate chipped cookies, some chocolate candy, a chicken drumstick, chocolate ice cream, that chocolate colored bear—OOH!—I also want that five pound Hershey's bar, more chocolate ice cream, chocolate, chocolate, CHOCOLATE!" she babbled ravenously, dragging my stunned self through the crowds.

Damn.

I should've bought more money.

**Max POV**

Being the saintly person I am, I dragged Fang all around the town square, making him buy whatever chocolate related item that met my eye. After our first five stops, Fang looked like he wanted to cry as he paid for my triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate spread, and caramel spread all over it. Hungrily snatching the cone away from his hands, we settled on a bench as I licked the ice cream cautiously, as if worshipping the flavor.

"Uh, Max?" Fang interrupted hesitantly.

"What?" I snapped back, irritated as I met his staring obsidian eyes.

"D-don't lick your ice cream like that."

I blinked before spreading my tongue across the rich, luscious flavor of chocolate ice cream. I slowly swirled it around my mouth as I savored the flavor, watching curiously as Fang's eyes widened and a very light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What's so wrong about enjoying ice cream?" I inquired.

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly before jerking his head away to stare at his shoes.

I blinked (again) before shrugging. Men. I'll never understand them and I hope I never will.

After I eagerly finished the three scoops of ice cream (as Fang twitched and fidgeted in his seat), I snatched the dark-clad-emo's hand without a second thought, dragging him away eagerly. He followed with a slight reluctance before I motioned for him to stop.

"…There's a carnival here!" I screeched happily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He blanched before looking down, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'I wanted to save money'. I ignored him and continued to drag him through the crowd.

After the swarms of people and the colorful lights began fading away, Fang and I found ourselves sitting on a park bench, watching as the town center emptied away until no one was there. I checked my watch and winced slightly when it read 2:15 AM but in all honesty, I didn't care. Today, I had one of the best days of my life, with the most unexpected company ever.

Fang.

"…You know, I could never act like this anywhere else," I said quietly, catching his attention. "Not in front of my mom nor J.J."

"Why?" he inquired. "They're your friends and family after all."

A bitter smile graced my lips. "I have to show Mom that I'm independent and that I can take care of myself. I don't want her to worry over me. I can't just tell J.J. all of my problems like this either. She's a close friend, but I don't think I could ever image myself telling her all of this." My bitter smile then disappeared.

"Fang, I don't know if you realize this, but this has probably been the best day of my life. Even if you are a perverted, stupid, retarded lecher," he winced at that, "I just wanted to say thank you."

My eyes turned furious once more. "If you _ever _tell anyone of this, _I will personally kill you._ Got that?"

He nodded, smirking in response.

"Well then," he said, that infuriating smirk still plastered onto his face, "you should be going home now." He held out his hand towards me. Cautiously, I grasped it and followed as he led me home.

**Ugh. It's a bit too cheesy but I'm still pleased with what I have.**

**R&R?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys! This is a short chapter but it's pretty important. It may sound a bit emo but it's necessary. After all, things grew too unrealistic in the previous chapter so consider this a reality check.**

**I've read over Muted and felt the same way Max did in this story. You know, the desire to be young and naive again even though it's too late? It's also the reason me and Subby celebrated 6th Graders for a Week. You probably don't want to listen to my emoness so I'll just get onto the point...**

**DRUMROLL...**

**Bunny: WE'RE BWACK!**

**Total: You see... we've been stuck in this place called 'Piplup's storage for useless crap' for a couple of months before God came down and zapped us back into 'Piplup's storage for necessary crap'. So... yaaaaaaaaaay...**

**Me: -takes out a gun- Say it with enthusiasm.**

**Total: 'TKILLMEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Bunny: -eyes the gun-**

**...**

**Onto the story...**

**Max POV**

I already knew it deep down inside, but I shoved it away. I tried to cling onto this innocence just a little longer, but hell isn't kind. Now, I can only watch as the butterfly flies away from my outstretched fingers, taunting me of what I was and what I'll never be. I want to laugh, to cry, to fight, to sing, to do all of that girly crap that no longer exists in my world, but I can't. All I have left is my terrible longing for youth and my misanthropic habits.

Without them, what do I have left?

Nothing.

I waved joyfully at Fang's retreating figure before my happy countenance melted into an endless darkness. My rapidly waving hand fell limply to my side as I continued to gaze at the black figure walking away. With that, I turned around, fingering the pocketknife that lurked in my hoodie pocket.

Sorry Fang.

I'm not destined for happiness.

Without another look back, I climbed the tree and jumped through the open bedroom window.

**Fang POV**

I knew it as I walked away from her warm hand. It was made palpable with her intense gaze at the back of my head. We both knew that today would never happen again. We've fallen too far into hell to ever go back. All that's left is to continue falling, deep down into the abyss of fears.

A pang of sadness resounded deeply inside of me before I shoved the feeling away. My eyes, shining with amusement, returned to their impalpable shield.

I continued walking away, away from what could possibly be my last source of happiness.

And so, we turned our backs onto each other, walking away into our demise and a terrible loneliness.

**Dear readers of fanfiction,**

**Do you really want to wait a month or two for me to update? The reasons I updated this was because 1) I reread Muted and the reviews (lol) and 2) a reader begged me to update... with... passion(?)...**

**You know the drill:**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**The semester exams are coming and I felt obliged to update.**

**Bunny: In hewr midtewm fowr advwanced math, she gwot a 79 with 35 pwoints added.**

**Me: Haha... -weak laugh- no I didn't...**

**Total: She also got an 84 on her science fair, which is like two test grades. She's screwed.**

**Me: T-T**

**Max POV**

The halls were awfully silent as I walked past everyone and towards my class. My shoes resounded loudly as they clicked thudded against the linoleum floor, which did nothing to help the intimidating stares burning into the back of my head. I ignored them quietly, continuing my journey onto the classroom.

As soon as I exited the hall, a wildfire of gossip suddenly ignited. Ducking behind the row of lockers, I listened to their conversations.

"…is such a slut! Did you see the way she was looking at him?"

"I know, right? She's, like, 'oh my God, get away from here you fashion no-no'. What does he see in her?"

"Did you hear of the news? Apparently, Maximum Ride is dating Fang Crow!"

There was a thud as my textbook dropped against the ground. Icily, I walked out and faced the whole populous hall, glaring at each and every person that met my eye.

"_Where did you hear that?"_

For most of the people in that hallway, those were the first words I ever uttered, and it left quite an impression.

"H-h-h-hall th-thi-thirty t-t-two!" A petrified girl squeaked fearfully. I sent her a cold glance before glaring especially icily at the male populace. With that, I walked off briskly, heading for Hall Thirty-two.

**Fang POV**

_BLAM! _went my fist against the hallway walls, making everyone jump. Slowly, they all turned around and shook fearfully before me. I wouldn't blame them. Right then, I was on kill-everything-in-my-path mode, but hey, you would be too if you saw what was on the wall.

I stared darkly at the huge poster taped to the wall before mercilessly tearing it off and crumpling it into a little wad of paper crap.

"Leave. _Now._"

None of those bi-atches questioned my command as they hurriedly shambled away from me. Even with that, I was left with an angry need to physically injure someone that was unsatisfied.

"So you heard too?" a sarcastic and vile voice asked.

"That we're dating? Yes. Fuck them and their cameras," I replied to Max just as darkly.

"They got a picture?"

"Yup. Now excuse me, I need to kill someone."

"Be my guest, Emo-boy. I've got some playboys to castrate."

**Max POV**

Life's been rough.

These days, I've been reacting more and more aggressively in school, and getting more and more detentions for getting into pointless fights. That only served to increase the scornful looks that infuriated me to no end. I've been living on adrenaline, paranoia, and anger for the past week now, and I can't help but to feel as if something bad is imminent.

Oh, how right I was.

"Watch it!" I snarled angrily as another freshman bumped into me. She cowered in fear, squeaking incoherent words, before quickly gathering her books and scrambling away. The boys eyed me with an envy that made me want to crawl up the walls.

"Hey. Why don't you all play with your sluts?" I snapped crankily at the onlooking males. They all quickly turned away, but as soon as I turned around, I felt their lustful gaze at the back of my head.

Again, I wanted to kill someone just to get rid of that rising sense of paranoia.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing! _the bell rang. I scowled, frustrated. I was gonna be late to PE and I was _not _in the mood for any of the coach's lecturing crap.

"Hey, babe, I was wondering if you wanted to—," a playboy started, but he was quickly interrupted as a very heavy binder met his manhood. He doubled over and whimpered like a schoolboy as I hurriedly fast-walked for the gym.

"Maximum Ride, you're late," Coach White stated disapprovingly. I felt my adrenaline rise within me, causing me to grit my teeth as an attempt to not lash out at the coach.

"Ten laps," he said. Little did he know, running was something I _really _needed right now.

Without a single complaint, I started off and sprinted along the gym with my fists balled and my legs overflowing with adrenaline. Usually, the feel of adrenaline felt good in my veins, but this was too much. I wanted to fall back against a bed and sleep the whole day away. But I can't. Because I feel like venting my rage on my legs.

One, two three; the laps went by as a blur.

Four, five, six; my anger was still holding strong.

Seven, eight, nine; an image of the man who raped me flashed through my head. With a stifled scream of rage, I forced my screaming legs to run even faster.

Ten, eleven, twelve; why stop at ten laps when you can let out your anger with twelve?

Finally, the anger drained out of me like a flood, and I was left hollow. My legs slowed to a stop as I half-heartedly made my way towards my assigned seat. It didn't matter that everyone was staring at me once again. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Ms. Ride, do you want to join the track team?" my coach asked.

"No," I deadpanned.

"Well, if you change your mind, you'll always be welcome."

"No, thank you."

Coach White sent me a questioning glance, but all of a sudden, it turned into a look of horror, then of pain, then of a dull blankness. With that, he collapsed on the ground.

Standing behind him was the man who raped me and an accomplice.

Oh, crap.

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN!**

**Dwun dwun DWUUUUUUUUN!**

**R&R?**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is an epic one, but sadly, it's not that long. Hey! I tried...!**

**Disclaimer****: James Patterson isn't Asian, from what I know.**

**Max POV**

_BAM!_

As soon as the back of my head was slammed against the gymnasium wall, my hands shot up, grabbing the platinum hand and attempting to create a passageway for air. Bright red dots began appearing all around me, floating like tiny fairies. I slowly gave up on gasping for air, but I was saved as soon as the mechanical hand released me.

"Look, girlie," the man hissed in his alcoholic breath that didn't change one bit throughout a year's absence. "You got a pretty face, but it won't be so pretty any longer if you don't tell me where my son is."

I couldn't respond. My hands were shaking as my eyes stared at that haunting face. Almost instantly, images of that hideous, terrible, and unwanted day flashed through my head.

"No," I whispered quietly, staring at that demonic face that filled my nightmares. "No… no… no, no, no, no, nonononononoo—"

"Shut up, girlie!" he screamed as the mechanical hand slammed into my stomach. With that, blood spurted out of my mouth like a waterfall, a terrible, crimson waterfall.

"Ter Bortch," the man snapped to his accomplice. "Keep at it."

The platinum hand suddenly jerked up towards my face and grabbed my forehead, slamming it repeatedly against the wall. A high keening sound filled my head as an inexplicable starbursted in my head. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel, I couldn't smell, I couldn't see. My senses were gone with the wind and the only thing that remained in me was a terrible feeling of self-pity.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that _I _was raped, and not some slutty girl. It wasn't fair that _I _had to wake up in hysterics every night. It wasn't fair that _I _had to live my life in paranoia. It wasn't fair that _I _had to carry a pocketknife to school. It wasn't fair that my pocketknife was for nothing. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, _it wasn't fair!_

It wasn't fair that I spent months learning how to fight with knives, and it wasn't fair that I was still the same weakling I was a year ago! It wasn't fair that nothing changed at all, that I was still at the bottom and that man-whore was still at the top!

It didn't matter anymore that I was dying. I welcomed the blackness that tackled me with force.

At least I would die, knowing that Fang was safe.

For some strange reason, that thought gave me a wonderful sense of peace, but that peace was short-lived when the pressure on my forehead was suddenly released, and I crumpled onto the ground. Slowly, hazily, my brain recovered from the numbing pain, just enough for me to make out the cold conversation that was going around me.

"Hello, Nick. How do you do? It's been _so long _since we last talked."

Silence.

"You must've had a wonderful life, following in my footsteps and becoming a playboy yourself. As your father, I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Shut up."

"I've heard of you and your reputation at school. Tell me—how many chicks have you fucked so far?"

"_Shut up."_

"Is that pretty girl I fucked a year ago yours? Like father like son, eh, Nicky? You've got good taste, lad. That li'l chick over there's pretty hot. Have you two slept together yet?"

"_Shut up!"_

"Oh, don't tell me you're getting attached to her, son. She's just another slut to fuck, and I bet you did a pretty good job at makin' her squeal, just like I did a year ago."

The last thing I felt was sheer terror at the rapist's words before my world was dipped in black.

**Fang POV**

It was too much. To think that Max's life and my life were ruined by the same person, it was just too much. He continued to taunt me with that sneering German(?) by his side, and with each passing word, I felt angrier and angrier, but that last taunt just crossed the line.

She was Max, not another whore to sleep with, and I was Fang, not another playboy to flirt with.

Without much regret, I sprang forward and tackled my 'father' to the ground. He let out a surprised _oof! _as sent a hard, gut-churning punch for his nose. Apparently, that perfect shnoz wasn't as perfect as he though, 'cause it broke without much trouble. Blood began gushing out in a hard torrent, causing him to gag.

"You think you're so superior now?" I snarled snidely, baring my teeth into his face. For one second, just one fleeting second, it really did look as if I had fangs.

My 'father's' surprise was short-lived as he quickly recovered and flipped me over. Now our positions were reversed: he was pummeling me, and I was defending myself. We both had an irresistible lust for revenge and a dark hatred to get over with, but I was young and strong and he had spent the past year in prison. With a bestial thirst for his blood, I sent a powerful punch at his gut, causing him to jerk back and give me the time I needed to recover.

As soon as I got up, I noticed a drastic miscalculation in my plan. As soon as I had the said epiphany, a cold, metallic hand drilled its way into my gut, making me gag. With a furious snarl, I gripped the unbending arm and attempted to shove it away.

A metal hand & a bastard rapist vs. a blood-thirsty Fang.

Seems about even.

Mick charged at me with an insane hatred flaming in his eyes, but that was nothing compared to the dark countenance on my face. Steeling up my resolve, I let him charge into me like a bull and punch me. _Hard._

Sure enough, the opening I was looking for appeared as soon as he retracted his fist for another punch.

I snatched out my arm and grabbed him in a choke-hold, before throwing him against the metal arm. The platinum hand buckled under the weight of my 'father', loosening its grip on me for a moment. A moment was all I needed to escape. With a mighty twist, I wriggled out of its grasp and charged past a recovering Mick, straight towards the German scientist. With an impossibly fast feint and a hard roundhouse kick, I knocked the living daylights out of him.

Metallic arm down, one failure-of-a-dad to go.

A hard weight crashed into my back, causing me to lurch over. _Go with the flow, _I thought as I went with the momentum, using it to flip my attacker over. The sudden contact with the linoleum floor of the gym shocked my 'father', leaving me with plenty of time to do a sweeping kick. My foot met with his head with a sickening _crack, _but that crack was music to my ears.

As I went in for another kick, Mick's hand suddenly shot out for my ankle. I reflexively jumped up to dodge, but I landed awkwardly and my 'father' had already recovered from my kick. This time, he succeeded at grabbing my ankle and swung me straight into the gymnasium wall.

I gagged. My thirst for revenge was weakening and so was my pain tolerance. The adrenaline seeped out from my veins and sure enough, the pain of the battle caught up to me. With a fiery determination, I shakily heaved myself up to my feet, ignoring the screaming pain that clouded my body.

Standing up turned out to be the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life.

As soon as I managed to stand without my legs buckling out from under me, a knife was pointed at my head.

"Sorry, Nick, but this is over," Mick snarled as a dark triumph flashed in his obsidian eyes that mirrored my own.

"Sorry, rapist, but this is over," another creaky voice snarled as a knife was pressed against my 'father's' throat.

**Mick just failed. No offense to my own OC.**

**R&R?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear all my wonderful readers,**

**I would like to apologize for my slow update rate. I've been pretty lazy lately, but I decided to update to give you guys a new year's treat. If you're reading this, I want you to know how much I appreciate all the support you guys have given me throughout my first year of fanfictioning. Even though I might disappear from the face of Fanfiction for a couple of times, I'll still come back with a new chapter for all of you guys to enjoy.**

**Okay, that was pretty sappy, but it's the truth.**

**Thank you, all of you, and I hope you guys have a happy new year!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR.**

**Max POV**

Darkness. A deep darkness. A _very _deep darkness. That's all I sensed as I floated deeper into oblivion. Memories of his rancid breath, his beady eyes, and his aura that screamed "lecher" raced through my head. I felt like hyperventilating and crying, but I couldn't. I was stuck here to watch myself experience my worst fears.

_Oh God, oh God, please… take me out of this Hell! _I prayed mentally. It was bad enough to be haunted by those memories, but now I couldn't do _anything _but watch myself drown in my misery and sorrow! Anything was better than this! _Anything!_

"_Maaax…"_ the man groaned. I wanted to just scream my throat sore, but I couldn't.

"_Max…" _It hit me. This hell was the prison I entrapped myself in for a whole year. It was my façade, the one that apparently shielded me from everything.

"_Max." _I was right. It did shield me from everything, but it couldn't shield me from what was already there: my despondence.

"_Max?" _It ate me alive.

"_Max!" _It corroded me.

"_Max!" _It…

"_MAX!"_

It woke me up from my delusional reality.

My eyes snapped open as I scrambled back, panting heavily and gasping for air. My eyes flickered around wildly as my sluggish, half-asleep brain made an effort to comprehend exactly what was going on around here. Soon, my befuddled and perplexed demeanor melted into distress as I saw J.J.'s worried eyes boring into mine.

"W-w-wh-whe…where am I?" I gasped out as some much-needed adrenaline pumped through my veins, making my once-sluggish brain alert and ready.

"You're in the infirmary," J.J. whispered. "Those men that broke in somehow screwed with the security system so the lockdown alarm wouldn't go off. It wouldn't surprise me, considering that freak with the Terminator accent. The teachers had evacuated all of us to the front, but it's no use. The doors are all locked off. The police can't reach us. They can't smash the glass because it would injure us and we can't get out of the way due to the potential threat. We're trapped."

Urgently, I heaved myself onto my legs, just to buckle as they turned into jello. J.J. hurriedly helped me up into an upright position. I ignored her. Instead, I immediately scanned the whole front of the school for a flash of black. There were shocked students and angrily confused ones, but none of them wore black or had endless obsidian eyes. Gritting my teeth, I heaved myself up again, but this time, I actually stood.

"Where's Fang?" I croaked out roughly.

J.J. hesitated. "Well, I don't really—"

"Where's Fang?" I screamed out staring at her with angry, lost, and scared eyes.

"H-h-he's still in the gym!" she replied shakily. "We couldn't—"

I didn't stay long enough to hear her finish her explanation. Instead, I burst out into a strong sprint, shoving past all the teachers and students who begged me not to go there. I swerved around the once-unfamiliar halls with such scary ease, but I didn't care. The only thing I was focusing on was the two metal doors left slightly ajar. All at once, I felt my anger, hatred, and bloodlust spike into uncontrollable levels.

With the last shards of self-control that I had within me, I looked down to glance at my clothing.

A hoodie.

Perfect.

All at once, there was a sudden _WHAM! _that echoed out into the hall I was standing in. Peeking through the door with calmness felt before a life-or-death situation, I didn't wince when I saw the man hold a knife at a familiar black-clad teen. Instead, I slid my hand into my pocket and flipped a switch.

In a cold, smooth movement, there I stood with a tiny blade in my hand, gleaming darkly as if to reflect my emotions. Walking inside the gymnasium with a calm, deadly demeanor, no one noticed me as I pressed a blade against the man's neck.

"Sorry, rapist. This is over," I said shakily, showing exactly what I felt despite my murderous demeanor.

He froze. Fang froze too. He just stared at me in shock while the rapist stood, frozen like ice. All at once, a cocky smirk fell onto the rapist's face.

"Hello, babe. Long time no see, is it? You don't have the guts to kill me, not with that guilty conscience of yours."

I didn't flinch. His statement lit that dark candle within me, fueling my whole being with such a terrible and angry rage that made me quake to my boots.

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I'll make you squeal just as much as I did this time, but first, I gotta get rid'f my lad here."

A whole year's worth of suppressed frustration suddenly exploded within me like a volcano, making me see red. Almost instantaneously, the pocketknife was pressed deeper into the rapist's neck, making him freeze as crimson blood leaked out from his wound.

"I don't have the guts to kill you," I started darkly, "because I don't need to kill you."

His eyes widened at my statement, but it was too late. The pocketknife had lodged itself in his back, making him screech in pain. All at once, a waterfall of red came gushing out as the knife he held in his hands dropped. He could barely move any part of his body below his head.

"I'm better than you!" I shouted. "I'm better than you because I'm not as pathetic and weak as you are! I'm better than you because I won't let my bitterness take over me! I'm better than you because I have someone to love and relate to!"

He couldn't speak. He could only glare at me with a sinister hatred; the hatred of a person defeated by someone they thought was inferior to them.

"Our score is settled," I murmured quietly, grasping my pocketknife from his back and yanking it out. With a look of disgust at the item that symbolized my miserable year, I tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"You know he might die from blood loss," a low and solemn voice said from behind me.

"Unlikely," I replied. "Biology pays off sometimes."

We burst off into a sprint, running besides each other in a silence. Finally, we reached the front of the school, where a crowd of shocked teachers and students stood waiting.

"Rapist and Co. is injured in the gym," I said briefly. "We're safe to go."

They were all nonplussed, but they nodded mutely to my command. What other choice did they have?

The police broke in, breaking the glass as we stood at a safe distance. Men and women in their uniforms burst in, running urgently for the scarred gymnasium. One of the men who appeared to be the head honcho approached our shaken principle and shared a few words with him. With a few nods, the principal called all the students together.

"Students of Liberty High School," he started with as much dignity as he could muster, "the elementary block and the middle school block were fortunately left unharmed. They had an early release, and if you wish, you may go home now."

Almost instantly, hordes of students hurriedly shoved past us, straight towards the now-unlocked door. As soon as the others made their way out, we followed suit, leaving the police to deal with the crap we caused.

It could be considered a happy ending, but it's not the end.

Not yet.

**Like Max said, this isn't the end.**

**There's still some confessions and romance lessons for a certain Emo here...**

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**My editor, Subby, pointed out a lot of gaps in the plot, so this chapter is covering those holes (that you hopefully did not notice). Thanks so much to Subby and all of the readers who miraculously tolerates my slow update rate! Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. This chapter doesn't have much action, but it DOES have something you Fax-fans will looooooOOOOoooOOoove~!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Maximum Ride, and I hope ANGEL doesn't suck as much as FANG does.**

**Fang POV**

"How did he know?"

It was Max. Her voice sounded unnaturally sad. I didn't turn around but continued to stare out into the valley that the cliff portrayed. I patted the ground beside me as an invitation.

"How did he know?" she persisted again, but her voice was louder and had an edge of anger. I could feel her glare sharply into the back of my head. I sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied without a single ounce of conviction, and Max knew it just as well as I did. There was a hard jab at the back of my head before she took a seat beside me, on the firm grassy ground. Her glare intensified, but I still avoided her gaze. She grabbed my chin and snapped my head to face her.

"You want me to say it out loud?" she said, her lips pursed in a firm line. "Fine. How did Mick know about me? About us? About this high school? How did he know which buttons to push and what we thought, how we thought? How did he know _everything_?"

"I don't know," I replied tiredly. Max was not satisfied.

"Then tell me what you think," she said simply.

"That man that worked with him. Ter Bortch, or something. He was working with him and plotting to break him out of prison. There was a leak in the security and ter Bortch could communicate with him using that leak. The police found hidden cameras in our homes and traced a hacker in the school's security system. He's been spying on us and feeding the information to Mick."

"What happened to Mick?"

"Apparently, you permanently paralyzed his legs by stabbing him in the back. He's spending the rest of his life in the mental institution, but I heard rumors that he might get executed..."

"Who is he?"

"Mick is my excuse of a fa-,"

Max interrupted me with a sharp wave of her hand. "Not your father, idiot," she snarled. "The Borscht or something."

"Ter Bortch," I corrected half-heartedly. "He's basically a scientist gone psycho. The only reason that he's helping Mick is that he's blackmailed him into aiding him."

She said nothing, but even I, the antisocial emo, could tell that she was fuming. Obviously, she didn't like the fact that an insane scientist had front-row seats to all of those times she had broken down and cried like a girl. It was obvious since I felt the same way, excluding the girl part of course. Pssh, I may be emo, but my masculinity ranks high above that in my list of priorities.

Lucky bastard. He sees all of this and understands us probably more than we understand ourselves. Ignore the positive connotation present in that previous sentence. Just because he understands doesn't mean he gives it a damn, but he's still lucky. Lucky to know how I really think, how Max really thinks, and I think I've been enlightened in my thinking process. It was obvious. It was there the whole time. I knew it was there the whole time.

I was in love with Max. And since I'm not the oblivious type in those fiction books that people read often, I knew that Max loved me back.

If only that numskull would swallow her pride and get that 'unspeakable' thought through her head.

Maybe she needs a little nudge.

"Max," I said. She shot her head around to glare at me. I was unfazed. "You are such an idiot."

"As much as I hate you, this really isn't the time," she snarled.

I sighed. "Such a stubborn little idiot. Even ter Bortch knows it better than you do."

"What?" she snapped at me, daring me to reply.

I simply denied her dare and pressed my lips against hers. The feeling of high-strung bliss lasted for less than a second before Max jerked away, staring at me with a flushed face. The perfect image of outrage, embarrassment, shock, and the pleasure that faded with the kiss. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead, I continued to stare into her creamy, brown eyes, watching as her agitation faded away into a whole crapload of confusion.

"I had to do that," I said. "At least once."

And then I left her.

Please, don't tell me that you thought we were compatible.

**Jeez, Fang. Just drop that secret unicorn obsession you have and _then _you two will be compatible. It's all your fault, Fang.**

**Everyone: It's all your fault, Fang.**

**Echo, echo, echo, echo, echo...**

**R&R, pleeeeez?**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG OMG OMG I'M SOOO SORRY! This chapter was really, really rushed and not very well put together because my plans for this story is just: end epically. So far, I'm failing at that. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a whole crapload of SCIENCE! NO ME GUSTA SCIENCE!**

**Please forgive the shortness! T^T**

**Disclaimer****: I disclaim the characters.**

**Max POV**

"Max, the cookies are ready!"

"Whatever!" was my brazen reply.

I rolled around on my bed and buried my head inside the pillow. I was doing something completely unMaxadox and against the Commandments of Maxianity. I was moping around like a freaking fangirl, reliving the same ten minutes of my life over and over again and occasionally touching my lips like a freak. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

It's all that damned emo stupid goth nut bastard freak tall hot sexy—wait, forget I said that—EMO EMO EMO FANG's fault! That stupid EMO EMO EMO better stay out of my way or else I'll rip off his arms and eat his first born child! But then again, his first born child will be my first born child and I—NEVERMIND! What's even worse is that Mr. Sexy Emo _is _staying out of my way! If he stays out of my way, I'm going to hunt him down and rip off his arms and eat his first born child! But then again, his first born child will—

See what he's doing to me? He's making me ramble! He's making me live up to my blondeness! **(A/N: No offense to blondes out there. I'm just trying to use something.)**

That stupid damned emo stupid goth nut stupid asshole bastard stupid tall hot SEXY SEXY SEXY dark enticing sensational hard-chested HOT HOT HOT EMO GOOD KISSER! It's ALL. HIS. FAULT.

Look! I touched my lips again!

Moaning out as an attempt to escape my unMaxadox monologue, I rolled over and threw the pillow over my head. Now, I was completely miserable. The random rambling doesn't seem so bad now. Too bad I was a mess.

Why did he kiss me?

Why didn't I stop him?

Why is he such a good kisser?

I rolled around again and sighed. The universe's secrets will never be solved.

There he was, standing uncomfortably as some skimpy slut pressed herself against him. For a brief moment I felt a flash of jealousy inside of me, but I quickly shoved it away. Ignoring all of the students in the hall—all of which were avoiding me like the plague—I made my way up to Mr. Emo—who was avoiding me like I'm the plague, death, and the apocalypse combined. HAHAHA, that fool thought that he could avoid me! Well no one is spared from my wrath, especially when I owe them a whole lot more than I'm admitting.

Then Mr. Emo saw me marching up to him, lips pursed and eyes gleaming darkly. So out of pure fear of my demonic self, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Anonymous Slut and smashed his lips on hers.

I paused. They made out like the happiest couple in the world.

A brief, agonizing feeling shot through me and my eyesight grew splotchy. Holding in the tears that were coming out for no good reason, I turned around and walked away, wishing that Anonymous Slut's loud and ecstatic moans would just stop.

Of course, I was just being stupid. Stupid for acting like this over something that wasn't there in the first place. The experiences of the past year had just washed off of me. I grew careless.

With a re-hardened heart, I walked away with no regrets.

Okay, maybe some regrets. But Mr. Playboy didn't need to know that.

**This is where I need you guy's (you guys cuz I don't like saying y'all) help. I really need a plan for this story. Send suggestions, please? Something that won't really ruin the feel of the story (although I think I already did that).**

**R&R?**


	19. Chapter 19

**There you go, fellow readers! A long, juicy, emo-filled chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Never will own this, kbye.**

**Fang POV**

I can feel the hole in my head.

She's burning a freaking hole through my head just by staring at it.

Well, that little hole in my head doesn't compare to the guilt that'll eat me alive if I do this. Knowing that Max was looking my way, I put on a smirk and leaned closer to the girl before me. She picked up her cue (perfected from years of reading the ho-guide) and leaned closer as well, batting her eyelashes and adopting a revolting excuse of a sultry expression. I grabbed her and pressed her as close to my body as possible, and we made out.

All in front of Max.

That dull and numb feeling gnawed at my chest as I felt her glare turn away and disappear altogether. The ho in front of me didn't help with that gradual, choking feeling. Hmm, I wonder why? Oh right.

Because I love Max.

Now, I've made arrangements so that this anonymous ho will always follow me around and cling to my arm. When that ho is out of commission, I've got a few back-up hoes that I can use during class. Now, ho #2 and I usually make out during English, making loud and very naughty noises while the teacher (who doesn't give it a damn) is teaching. You must've caught on by now, reader. What sentence comes after that?

That's right. All in front of Max.

And why does that leave me deader and deader everyday?

Because I love Max.

^^ Notice how all of those sentences end with the word Max. Now that can't be because I looooove her, riiight? After all, I'm such an asshole for doing this crap in front of her.

That's right. The asshole in her life is no longer Mick. It's Fang.

And that statement that continues to haunt me is the reason why I can't bring myself to face Max again.

Don't get me wrong. I love Max. I love her so much that I want to hurt her. I love her so much that I—

"Fucking asshole!"

Oh right, Fang. You shouldn't be spacing out when your very pissed off friend who just happens to have a crush on the girl you love is aware of all your asshole actions and therefore has an insatiable lust for my blood.

"Aaah! It's a fight!"

"Dude, look! There's going to be a brawl!"

"Stop hurting my Fangie-poo!"

My head was slammed back against the concrete walls as a furious Iggy glared at me. His fist was held back, taunt and ready to beat up the asshole Fang. That calm, mellow expression on his face was replaced by an enraged lioness whose cubs had been injured.

Haha. Wait 'till he learns that I compared him to a female.

"What's with that expression?" he snarled, getting aggravated by the second. "Do you really not give it a damn?"

"Of course not," I replied in a voice I couldn't recognize. "After all, Mr. Asshole Masochist wants to be punished for being a baaaad boy."

That earned a hard punch. Ow.

"You really are a bastard! How can you joke around with her feelings? Don't you fuckin' like her?"

I didn't miss the jealousy in his voice. I didn't miss how much more worthy he was either.

"You're right, Ig," I said. "I am a bastard. That's why I can joke around with her feelings. And no, I don't 'fuckin'' like her."

_I love her._

Iggy drew back his fist again but suddenly faltered. "I can't, because if I did, Max would never forgive me," he whispered before returning his dark glare onto me. "Unlike you, who's brainwashed yourself with your conceited mind frame into thinking that Max would be better off without you."

He backed off but the hatred in his voice was still palpable. "You're pathetic."

With that, he ran away, leaving behind a disappointed audience.

**Max POV**

That bastard.

It hurts just to think about it. Unlike those shallow girls always found in really bad fanfictions **(A/N: Like this one) **I wasn't stupid. I knew he was doing this for my sake. Why? Because he has the look in his eyes. That look that's everywhere, in the teacher's lounge, with my fellow students, and even my mother. I keep seeing it deep inside their eyes.

It was pity. Pity reserved for the lowest of failures.

And now Fang has that expression as well. It hurt more than seeing him practically rape the sluts.

"Max! Max!"

I turned around to see Iggy waving at me, and for the first time in days, a smile formed on my face. I quickly waved back.

"Hi, Iggy," I said once he was beside me.

"Max, I─,"

_BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, and get kicked out of school," Iggy retorted sarcastically. I stopped in my tracks.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

We were ignored by the tardy kids who were hurriedly trying to get to class. Technically, we were tardy kids too, but I am not a kid. Iggy might be one, but I am not.

"Listen, Max," Iggy said as he walked beside me, sending me such a deeply concerned look that it made me blush, "ignore that asshole Fang."

What feeling of warmth I had left was stopped cold. I continued walking ahead, as if nothing happened.

"Max, I know you don't like it when I mention that bastard's name, but we can't just avoid this crap. Whenever he makes out with one of his whores, just know that I'm here to talk to," he said earnestly.

I paused before smiling. "Thanks, Iggy."

He halted, staring at me intensely.

"That smile was fake just now, wasn't it?" he said in a low whisper.

I said nothing.

"Damnit!" he suddenly exclaimed, slamming his fist into the wall. He looked up at me with such a sad and doleful expression. "Looks like that asshole did a really good job of taking your heart. I just w─,"

"You!" shouted the Spartan math teacher. "Stop idling around the halls and get to class!"

I jumped on this opportunity to eagerly fast-walk away from Iggy and straight towards my next class.

Oh wait! We have our next class together.

Damnit.

**If you're asking why I sound so sarcastic in this chapter, I guess it's because I'm still going on with my weak-girl-pretending-to-be-strong act. Don't take it to heart. I was just bothered by something.**

**Review please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the freaking slow update! This chapter is a bit short, but it has a four-way bitc-jealousy battle, yeah. I wasn't going to say bitch fight, in case you ask.**

**Disclaimer****: UGGH, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER. SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT?**

**Max POV**

Well, the period wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. For one thing, Iggy's ignoring me. The teacher just fell asleep, so that's a plus. Looks like the pretend-Max-doesn't-exist club just grew bigger.

"DON'T FUCK MY BAAAAALLS!" the teacher suddenly screamed, jerking up and falling down from his chair. Suddenly, I feel glad that I rejected Iggy's earlier offer to read his porn mags. Well, reject is a bit too nice. Maaaybe I beat the shit out of him, but you don't need to know that…

The class burst out laughing at our frantic and hysterical teacher. I couldn't help but to pull out a grin, turning towards Iggy to share a look. Then the hallway confession of doom suddenly popped up into my head and my grin fell away. I turned around and ignored Iggy, but unfortunately, Iggy was no longer trying to ignore me.

**Fang POV**

"Hey, isn't that that Max bitch?" Lissa or Brigid—I couldn't remember her name—sneered. I shot a look at where anonymous whore was pointing at and instantly regretted it. I quickly turned around, trying to push away a burning feeling in my gut and an image of Iggy and Max together. What the heck? Why should I care that Max is walking with Ig down the hall? They've done that millions of times. There was nothing different…

Suddenly, that image popped back up into my mind, and as if I were a machine, I automatically zoomed up to Iggy's face. _Why should I care what his face looks like? _that reluctant, denying voice whined in my head, but I already knew the answer. It was his expression that stared at Max.

Only _I _should be able to look at her like that.

Without thinking, I _calmly _walked over to the two and moved myself in between them.

"Hello," I said with no humor in my voice.

"Hello," Max replied with an equally cold tone.

"Hello," Iggy said, uninvited, from behind me. His voice was blank.

"Hello," nasal Brigid-Lissa screeched, cutting in between Max and me. "Fangy-poo, you suddenly walked off and had me worried! Why did you leave me?"

There was an unpleasant snort. Lissa-Brigid turned to glare at Max.

"Fangy-poo? Really? I don't think the feeling's mutual," Max sneered fierily.

"No one asked you," I said coldly, burning my eyes into hers. She flinched.

"No one asked you to reply either," Iggy said, moving himself in front of Max.

"Ig-Ig, punks are hot," Brigid-Lissa whined 'seductively'. "A smoky punk like you shouldn't hang around that hideous girl."

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of hideous," Iggy retorted, almost as sarcastic as me. "Besides, at least Max has legitimate boobs. Which wouldn't matter because I'd still prefer her over you."

Lissa-Brigid gasped before narrowing her eyes at the strawberry-blonde. "Are you suggesting that my breasts are _fake_?"

"Give the ho a prize."

Before Brigid-Lissa could shriek and bust my eardrums, I cut in.

"Getting into a bitch-fight, Iggy?" I asked, not even bothering to cover the taunt. "Looks like you've finally come out of the closet."

Then everything seemed to explode. Iggy started shouting at me, Brigid started shouting at Iggy, Max and I ignored those two and shouted at each other through telepathy.

Finally, a teacher had to butt in and break us up. We all got detentions.

Together.

In the same room.

At the same time.

And I heard Max mutter something that sounded like, "Not with the wet dreams porn teacher."

**_WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE RANDOMNESS, DO NOT READ THE THIRD PARAGRAPH OR THE LONG MONOLOGUE AFTER THAT!_**

**Well, you guys haven't heard anything really important lately, but I think I like the Max Ride fanhopelessdaydreams-fanfic community. You guys might be like, "I read your author notes because I'm special", well YOU GUYS AREN'T SPECIAL! PRETTY MUCH ALL THE READERS-or at least the reviewers-READ MY AUTHORS NOTES! YOU ARE NOT A SPECIAL CHILD! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Cough. Anyways, another reason I like this community is because I get so many random and funny reviews and PMs. In some other place, all the reviews are like, "Your grammar sucks. Paragraph 5 line 4 has 2000 mistakes. You suck. Get a life," but here, it's like... **

**WHAAAAT ! NOOOOO! FANG DOES NOT DIE ! HE WIL NOT DIE ! DYLAN WILL DIE NOT FANG ! KLDJGERFHETAHZP[GHIAEOJGLAEKHFCJL;GJSDFHDP;GIOXNTIAW THAT WAS THE SOUND OF MY DEATH, LOOK AT WUT U DID PIPLUP99! ITS ALL UR FAULT THAT I DIED! U MURDERER!**

**or**

**-!-!-LONG MONOLOGUE-!-!-**

**JHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!1! That should say hi, but…I iz bored, so, whateverz! Shout out to something-or-other-Pixel…sorry, I ain't on fanfiction right now, so I don't remember your name. Anyway, I (hopefully) GET KINGS BUFFET TONIGHT! But my Mommy won't answer my texts, so I don't know. Anyway. Piplup99, I am stealing the rights to Bunny. All of them. BUNNY IS MINE! See, lookit! I bunnynapped him: **

**Bunny: Nwo! Twiffany owns mwe! I rweset ywou! **

**Me: I think you mean 'resent'… **

**Bunny: Shwut up! *Pulls out shotgun* Nwo owne asked ywou! **

***Piplup99 randomly pops up and looks around* Piplup99: How the hell- *Sees Bunny* Oh. That explains it. Well, where's my laptop? *Laptop randomly appears* Okay. I'm gonna work now. Get on with your…tiff…no pun intended. *Starts working, and proceeds to ignore us* **

***Mandi pops up* JHM;LCKNUYOM; JIONBYGBKUINYOUI **

**Me: Yeah, my bestie just took over my cob computer…Madjhkgdxhfj k Mandi, dammit! Jtuyjty STOP!jiuyTUFDHUMF**

**Bunny: Nwow Imma shwoot ywou, weird gwirl! *Pulls out chainsaw* Oh, well. Gwuess I'll swaw ywou in hwalf…  
**

**-!-!-END MONOLOGUE-!-!-**

**Yeah... Sorry about that. I'm just talkative today.**

**Basically, the message of this overly long authors note is to write weird, random, funny reviews that I will enjoy reading. Random reviews usually pump me up for a new chapter.**

**P.S. If you want, I can send you the full... interesting message AfterShock666 sent me. A shout out to you! Please keep up the randomness!**

**R&R?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before I start, what is nrop backwards?**

**Fang POV**

Mr. Nrop spun around to face us, reclined on his fancy, sophisticated, spinning chair of doom. Glaring at us poor children, who could barely restrain ourselves from tearing each others' throat apart, he said, "don't kill each other," and left the room.

There was a disbelieving silence before the shit hit the fan.

"I hate you," Brissa deadpanned at Iggy.

"Go flip yourself," Iggy replied without missing a beat.

Lisrid sneered. "Trying to keep this PG?"

"Why? Are you used to M?"

Brissa—Lisrid—whatever—flushed angrily, portraying a transition from superficial beauty to superficial ugliness.

"Shut up, Britch," Max snarled, causing the Red-Hair-Wonder to glare scathingly at Max.

"The name's Lissa Brigid Bakerfield," she snarled. "Fuck you."

Max rolled her eyes. "That totally puts me in my place. I have a feeling that you're the reason for Mr. Nrop's wet dreams."

Lissa just cocked her head up and giggled madly.

"So what if I am?" she said smugly.

I could clearly see the disgust in Max's face. How could I tell? Maybe it was her madly twitching eyelid or perhaps it was the blood she was drawing out of her palms. Maybe it was her taunt jaw line. But it couldn't _possibly_ be the tremors wreaking her body.

_Step._

_Step._

Max looked like a goddess, standing in front of Lissa.

Lissa looked like a llama. But now, Lissa was a llama with a black eye, and Max looked like a wrathful tigress.

"What was that for, you shit-head!" whoresome Lissa shrieked. "You ruined my mascara!"

"How can you enjoy something like that!" my goddess snarled, hissing with pure hatred and malintent, matched with a mad expression of aggression. "How can you fuck everyone with no regrets! What about your virginity?"

Lissa sneered. "What virginity?"

There was a huge bam as the back of Lissa's head was shoved into the wall. Pieces of white plaster dappled her skin, and for once, her conceited expression was replaced with pure shock. That shock quickly turned into anger.

"Why are you taking out your anger on me?" she shouted with a flaming tongue. "You're the immodest slut here! You don't even _have _your virginity, but you go and slam _me _into a wall! Go fuck yourself! It'd certainly be better than using a vibrator all day!"

"Max!" Iggy shouted, placing a hand on her shoulder and another around her waist. "Stop it! You're gonna─,"

Suddenly, llama Lissa had another black eye. She looked as ugly as always, notwithstanding.

"You bitch! You whore! Go die!"

Max was practically crying with hysteria right now.

"Stop, Max!" Iggy continued to shout desperately, but his voice was drowned out by hard thuds and fearful shrieks.

"I'm not a slut! You're lying! Rot in hell! Go away!"

The tears that ran down Max's face no longer made her look like a goddess.

"You took Fang away from me!" she screamed, landing the final punch onto Lissa's face.

The former slut known as Lissa didn't even look superficially gorgeous anymore. She just looked ugly. She was unconscious.

"Max, _please,_" Iggy begged. "If you continue, you'll get _expelled._"

"Shut the fuck up, Iggy!" she shrieked. "I don't care! Let me kill that bit—,"

"Max," I said.

She stopped. She cried. She collapsed.

She was silent.

"You god damned children! Can't you live for _one _second of your life without killing each other!" Mr. Nrop fumed as he slammed the detention door open. His face suddenly paled at the sight of Lissa.

"W-who did this?" he shouted, failing to hide the fear in his voice.

Iggy was silent.

Max continued to sit like a zombie.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. Every single emotion that coursed through my mind was suddenly gone. I was hollow.

"I did," I finally said.

"You balant fool!" Mr. Nrop screeched, turning red with anger. "You are coming to the principle's office _now!_ I swear I'll get you expelled for good!"

"Yes sir."

"Pests like you don't deserve an education! You street trash belong in the cesspools, rotting and eating corpses!"

"Yes sir."

"You ungrateful fools should just die in a corner so none of us can smell you revolting scent!"

"Yes sir."

"You hit a woman!"

"Yes sir."

"You made a girl cry!"

"…Yes sir."

Throughout the whole lecture, Iggy just sat there, comforting Max as if I didn't exist.

"Get out of this school!"

"Yes sir."

It's not as if anyone cares.

**Woah. Honestly, I didn't plan for this chapter to turn out like this. It just sorta came. But I have something to write about now, so that's good.**

**Sorry for the late update. I'm trying, though!**

**R&R?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for the shortness, but my guilty heart couldn't bear the death threats anymore :)**

**Actually, the main reason I updated was because I wanted to post another story, but I had a feeling you guys would get pissed and say, "WHY'RE YOU WORKING ON NEW STORIES WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE _THIS_ TO FINISH?"**

**Sorry for the boringness of this chapter. I didn't know what to write about.**

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, I don't.**

**Fang POV**

Day one of expulsion.

Anne was not happy when the headmaster called. She seemed more… oh, how do I put this… _pissed off. _Actually, that was an understatement.

She took me up to a room and began screaming at me, but everything went in through one ear and went out through the other. I could only grasp an abbreviated version of what she was raging on about, and it went something like this: _stupid, rotten, die, kill, corner, fault, bleep, bleep, bleep, ble—_wow, that was a bad one. The fruits of her 'episode' were halfhearted nods whenever she paused.

Then, being the miserable emo I was, I was sent up to my room and crawled into a corner and started cutting myself and crying about suicide. Just kidding. Well, I _did _go up to my room.

Anne had the consideration to confiscate my phone and throw out the wireless router, so I could easily ignore the multitude of texts that Iggy was sending me. Max hadn't sent me anything when I still had my phone, and I hoped that she never would.

She was the last person I wanted to see.

I groaned and rested my head on my hand.

This love is starting to turn into obsession.

**Max POV**

Why did life have to be so confusing?

No matter which way I choose, I'll end up feeling guilty. Iggy was there to comfort me, but Fang took the bullet that would've hit me. Who am I supposed to choose?

Fate seems to be pointing me towards Iggy, considering how asshole-ey Fang had been, kissing random girls and doing everything without explaining. But I can't ignore the extreme urge to cry once the principal told us that Fang was expelled.

"Max, are you okay?" "Max, you wanna talk about anything?" "Max?" "Max?" _"Max?"_

As much as Iggy cared, I found myself caring less about Iggy. And that's where my guilt comes in.

Iggy was completely innocent on his intent. Even if his affections _are _puppy love, I really don't want to break his heart. He doesn't deserve it.

Fang, on the other hand, broke _my _heart, so I guess karma's coming in play. Still, I want him back.

Now, back to the two options.

Iggy or Fang?

If I pick Iggy, Fang will be even more depressed but satisfied at the same time since he was pushing me away the whole time, but he'll still be depressed and end up being emo and killing himself but feel satisfied with it. Then Iggy and I will both feel guilty and Iggy will also become emo and kill himself and cause me to turn emo, go to an asylum, and kill myself.

If I pick Fang, Iggy will be depressed, possibly to the point of being emo, but will move on, but playboy Fang will end up having an… _intense… _desire, therefore making Iggy mad and try to take me away from him, causing me to have gone around in a circle. Plus Fang will have random mood swings and a PMSing girl with a freaky bipolar emo is not a good match. Eventually there'll be heartbreak, depression, and all three of us will become emo and—

"Love is so complicated!" I shouted in frustration, bolting up from my seat.

The whole class stared at me. Except Mr. Nrop. He just nodded sadly and muttered to himself about the 'mysteries of women'.

Under the stares of all my classmates, I quietly sank back down to my seat. Then class went on as usual, as if Maximum Ride was not insane like she actually is.

"_Sooooooooo…_" J.J drawled out from beside me, giving me the 'girl talk' (shudder) look, "you were talking about _looove?_"

"I was thinking about how female mantises eat the male's head after sex," I replied smoothly.

She laughed as if it was completely normal and went back to her own business. I wish.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and prodded me some more.

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm experienced!" she squealed convincingly.

I sighed. I guess I could just tell her the gist of it.

"Fang is asshole, Iggy is nice. Fang gets expelled, Iggy still nice. Max not happy. Fang and Iggy both… Max, Max not happy about that. Max depressed because asshole Fang is expelled."

"That's a crappy position," J.J. commented.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," I sneered, rolling my eyes.

"So I'm guessing you need love advice?"

"No. Someone just _insists _to give me love advice."

"Who could that be?"

Silence.

"Anyways, I have some good advice for you."

Silence.

"Why're you so quiet?"

"I—just—never mind," I growled, frustrated.

J.J. took no notice of my irritation. Instead, she said, "Go with Fang."

I guess she expected me to be surprised. Instead, my mood was thrown into a lake and completely dampened.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"So do you wanna know _why?_" J.J. pressed, unable to keep her annoyance from leaking out.

I simply shrugged.

"Because Iggy is just puppy love!" she exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What you and Fang have is real-,"

"Shut up," I snarled. She grew uncharacteristically quiet, but I was immune to the stab of guilt that followed.

It was depressing just to think about Fang.

**Please give me some ideas. Everything I write is just off the top of the head so it doesn't flow well.**

**R&R?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guess what I named the file? I called it Fears Badass cliffhanger, mwahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA-CHOKE, GAG, COUGH.**

**Speedy update, but sadly, not very long chapter. Hopefully, it'll be a little more exciting than the previous ones.**

**Disclaimer****: No, I don't own it.**

**Fang POV**

Day ten of expulsion.

I have a feeling that Anne's considering moving, because it would ruin her reputation to have a high school drop-out as a son. How do I know this? Anne's makeup disappeared from her vanity. That woman can't _survive _without suffocating all her pores with makeup.

Boredom was my worst enemy. I almost considered begging the principal to be sent back to school, but then again, I'd rather prefer a hell of boredom than a hell of affairs.

Surprisingly, Max hasn't tried to contact me in any way. Surprisingly, I also found myself spending my day staring at my computer monitor. Not that I want to hear from her or anything like that. But all that exposure to technology has turned me into an antisocial _gaming _emo.

What has this world come to?

So anyways, I was on Oldgrounds, looking for bloody and violent games to vent my anger out on, when an annoying Goggle Mail popup appeared in the corner. Groaning in frustration, I clicked another tab and opened the unread message.

And I ended up regretting it.

"Where's Max?" J.J. demanded, glaring at the pale boy desperately.

"Why are you asking me?" Iggy retorted, although honestly, the question mark should be replaced with a period.

"You should know, lover boy," the girl scowled, attempting to put on her fiercest glare which didn't even _faze _Iggy. He knew Max, after all.

The strawberry blonde shrugged, rather lifelessly too. J.J. rushed off, looking for another person who would know where Max was.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**R&R? (Because actually, I have no idea where I'm going with this.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG Piplup! You updated quickly! Who are you and what have you done to the real Pippy?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own MR**

**Fang POV**

_No Subject_

_Igsterisexii1234 to Fang99 5:35 PM (2 hours ago)_

Max is expelled. She's back to hoodie and pocketknife. Good job.

_-x-_

_I know you love me_

_I know you care_

_xxIgsterisexii1234_

* * *

I stared blankly at the computer for a few minutes, void of any thoughts. When my nerves finally snapped together, the only thing I wanted to do was go back.

What? Why would want that? I'm fine, I've moved on. Max doesn't need me. She needs Iggy, and she already has Iggy. There's no reason to come back.

I scrolled my mouse up to the delete button and found myself paralyzed. Unable to follow through, I closed the tab and stared blankly at the monitor.

Then I threw the laptop on the floor and buried myself under my covers.

**Max POV**

"Max, I'll be out to talk with your principal," my mom shouted from downstairs. "You know what to do if I don't make it back for dinner."

I gave a loud grunt in acknowledgement.

The soft thuds of my mother's shoes echoed in the house before the noise was drowned out by a final slam. A muted revving noise followed and soon faded away into the distance.

I took the moment of silence to sit down on my bed and stare off into space, recollecting yesterday's events.

I didn't know why, but I just felt compelled to do it. As soon as I heard that Fang was expelled, this… _urge _came up, and I found myself daydreaming about irrational ways that Fang would stop being such an ass. Don't get me started on stupid _that _was.

And then the only rational fantasy started to haunt me. During class too. I kept daydreaming what would happen if I were to pick between the boys, as you saw two chapters ago. Until eventually, I got sick of waiting.

So I did a very stupid thing.

"_Is there something you wanted, Ms. Ride?" Mr. Nrop snarled in irritation. I quietly nodded my head in response. Then I pulled out the spray paint I hid in my hoodie and wrote something very insulting on the lecher's wall._

_The last thing I saw before the shit hit the fan was the man's very red face._

"_You're EXPELLED!"_

Well, I wish I was. I was just suspended,

I glanced at the clock, just to see that it had almost been an hour since Mom left. Deciding to wait it out for another ten minutes, I continued to daydream, until I was interrupted by an annoying ringing downstairs.

Walking down the stairs, I yanked the phone from its stand and growled at the speaker.

"_Well you seem pissed, Max," _said Iggy's light and annoying voice.

"Gee, being stuck in a love triangle and having your mom disappointed at you couldn't _possibly _be the reason why."

"_Well, Max, I just wanted to say I'm waving the white flag."_

"What—" It was too late. Iggy had already hung up.

Right then, I just wanted to throw the phone against the wall and scream. But I didn't. Instead, I reached for my pocketknife.

Flipping through the cupboard, I found what I wanted and held it tightly in my hands, jaw stiff and pupils pinpointed.

Then I started peeling the apple like there was no tomorrow.

After I had chopped the apple to bite-sized pieces, I bit them off of the tip of the knife, idly looking back to the days that I would've cut myself to relieve pain.

**:O**

**Is Iggy a LIAR?**

**R&R? You have no idea how much boredom influences my updates.**


	25. Chapter 25

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update very soon, but I've been working on this the whole time -innocent face-**

**Okay, fine. Maybe I am a bad girl. Maybe I didn't work on this until yesterday... BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT.**

**Yeah, I've been drawing the whole time. I guess I'm in a drawing high because I'm always bored when I'm not drawing.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you people! Now, on with the lame jokes!**

**Disclaimer****: ALSFAGFHJGIEFJGSLDFA I DON'T OWN NOW SHUT UP.**

**Fang POV**

The spammy emails from Iggy kept coming on relentlessly, all of which I couldn't bring myself to delete, sadly. I considered disabling my email account, but I was met with a bashing from my pride. Deleting my account would just be running away, and Fang refuses to run away (sadly, I've been doing that a lot).

I am ashamed to admit that my first impulse upon reading each email was to run back and hug her.

Then I'd be able to snap back to my senses and delete the message. They were bluffs. They had to be. There was no way that Max would do that. She was perfectly fine the last time I saw her.

Who am I kidding? She was _not _perfectly fine. She was hauntingly silent. It was almost deadly. But there was no way she'd go back to _that _right?

No, that was impossible. The Max I knew was _way _too stubborn to degrade herself like that. Max wouldn't cut herself again.

And every time I would go through that train of thoughts (which is every time I read Iggy's emails) I would calmly convince myself that Max was fine. Then I'd end up punching the wall and have Anne yell at me for being an ass.

Speaking of Anne, there were more boxes hanging around. I also caught that woman looking through a realtor's website.

Yep. Definitely moving and definitely never seeing Max again.

For some reason, I was really sad about that.

Then the doorbell rang before I could cry black tears, perform an emo FATALITY on myself, or sing the emo song. E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day…－

**Max POV**

"You are _not _wimping out on me," I hissed anxiously at the strawberry blonde boy, who was currently trying to loosen my grip on his wrist.

"Let me go!" he shouted like a sissy. "You're the one that dragged me here!"

"You're the one who led me here!" I retorted.

"Because you said you'd castrate me if I didn't! Now let me go! I already did my part!"

"Well－!"

"Hello?" interrupted a brisk voice.

Iggy and I slowly turned to face the woman, bearing expressions that resembled that of a deer in the headlights.

"H-hello, ma'am," I stuttered, trying to peek over her shoulders. "W-we're your son's schoolmates and we'd like to speak to him."

"Why?" the posh-looking woman inquired snappily.

"W-w-we were w-wondering w-why he hasn't b-been at sch-school lately," Iggy answered confidently and resolvedly. In case you didn't know, that was mustered with as much sarcasm as I could put in a sentence.

"He's expelled," the woman answered. "Now get off my lawn."

The door was slammed in our faces.

"Well that was successful," I remarked irritatedly.

"Now that that's over with, let me get the hell out of here!" Iggy screamed. That sissy.

"No," I snapped. "You're staying with me whether you want to or not—ANYWAYS!"—I interrupted him before he could retort—"while you were pissing your pants, _I _actually tried to gather information."

"Key word: tried," Iggy snorted moodily and was rewarded with some very sore balls.

"I swear, that emo likes boxes too much," I pondered bemusedly while Iggy writhed on the ground, grasping his tender area.

"Just let me go, okay?" he wheezed through various moans of pain. "Unlike you, I'm not expelled."

"Only if you help me," I replied.

"That's the same thing as imprisoning me!"

"Psh, Iggy, no one cares about details."

"Just let me go!"

**Fang POV **

-secrets of wizard juice, enchanted liquids, mystical waters, so simply intricate, inducing a myriad of philosiphying, asking oneself, "Why are things as they are? Why can't up be down and right be left? What would happen if Pinocchio said, 'my nose will now grow'?"

Oh crap, you were there the whole time? HAHAHA, I was just messing with you. Seriously. I'm not that emo. No, you stop laughing, really, I am _not emo._

Cough, digressing from that topic, let's come back to the story.

"Who was that," I asked flatly to that self-occupied woman when I heard the _click, click _of her hundred inch heels pass by.

"You are a huge disappointment." Her voice came trailing down the hall and into my room.

_That wasn't what I was asking, _I thought, biting my lip to resist the urge to sneer at the bi-atch. Instead, I continued to lie on my bed, convincing myself that I was satisfied with my life and didn't want anything more.

Especially not Max.

**Fang, you are a terrible liar. Even worse than I am (which says a lot).**

**Wow, two youtube references in one chapter! I'm on a roll!**

**R&R peepz?**


End file.
